<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Underground by inkst0rm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938196">From Underground</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkst0rm/pseuds/inkst0rm'>inkst0rm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>inkst0rm's OC Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, first piece of mine on ao3, narwhals. i love them, sorry if this seems really weird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkst0rm/pseuds/inkst0rm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BG and Copic are twin octolings, born underground and with no sight of the surface anywhere close to them. They only have each other, and nobody else, so when their mother leaves them behind, the two make a pact: make it out alive, together.</p><p>TW: anxiety, abandoning, and some graphic content!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Octoling(s) (Splatoon)/Octoling(s) (Splatoon), Octoling(s) (Splatoon)/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>inkst0rm's OC Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!! this is a sort of "origin story" for my twin octolings! thought it'd be best to introduce them this way!</p><p>note you will see other ocs in here that do not belong to me - their respective owners will be tagged at the end c:</p><p>you can support my work over on twitter (@inkst0rm)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Somewhere underground, seventeen years ago...</i>
</p><p>The sounds of banging and crying rung through the underground office, so loud and so full of anguished screaming that the majority of the staff seemed to be listening in. "Twin octolings haven't been seen since the Great Turf War -"</p><p><i>There she was.</i> The young mother was pacing, her mind racing with her heart to see which could react more. "You can't - you can't be serious - there's literally no way. I can't <i>fucking believe</i> this is actually happening to me." She slowly formed a fist in hand, clearly prepared to punch a wall, then eventually sunk back against the wall and buried her face into her hands. "That <i>bastard,</i> Axsel. Why did you have to get yourself arrested?? Why did I even trust you??"</p><p>Her doctor crouched beside her, and she gave them a glare. "What do you mean by that, Luna?"</p><p>"Axsel never wanted to be a dad. He told me I wouldn't get pregnant. He told me that. And now he's arrested and in jail... oh man, if he saw them... Doc, there has to be a way we can terminate this." Her eyes lifted with tears and a sense of begging entered her voice. "If my parents find out - please, there has to be a way -"</p><p>A thin, pale finger pressed over her mouth. "I wish. But we haven't a clue how to do it, as it's usually just a single -"</p><p>"I am <i>begging you,</i> Doc. I can't go through my life being haunted by my bullshit. I can't live my life knowing that I wasn't able to be normal, like everyone else."</p><p>They sighed and blinked back. "Your life isn't normal anymore. I don't know how to help you, Luna..."</p><p>She didn't meet their gaze, just sobbed into her hands.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div><i>Accidents. The twins were born as accidents to Luna. Unplanned, unheard of, and worse, unprepared. Nobody knew of any sort of twins for decades.</i><p>
  <i>Just over seven months later, the front page headline of a local newspaper read "Twin octolings born to underground resident," with a picture of a terrified, pale-skinned octoling with dark eyes and long, blue hair that slipped past her shoulders. She was holding two young octolings in her arms, looking identical to each other, and the only difference between was of the elder twin's eyes, looming with an extra line stretching past her eyes.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Later on, this would be dated: 6/14, the twins' birthday, and the picture was added to a small box of items...</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Newborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Someone's crying...</i> Luna sighed and stood, shaky in her steps as she instinctively reached to get her grip on herself. <i>It's been six weeks since the twins were born, and I still look like I'm pregnant. Of course I do.</i> She shook her head and went to get the twins' bottles, feeling the exhaustion in her body. <i>Look at where I am now. I'm seventeen. I'm a single parent to twin octolings. Not exactly where I wanted to be right now.</i></p><p>She stepped into the twins' room, spotting them sobbing together, then forced Copic's bottle into her mouth and BG's into his. <i>You two are twice the amount of hell that most parents go through. I don't care though, I love you both too much. At least you're synced up with each other, somewhat anyway. And you're very close with each other... that's good.</i> Her eyes traced over to Copic first; for a moment, she watched her daughter suck on her bottle, smiling. <i>That's Copic. Her eyes are a nice, mossy green, and has that extra little line that all octoling girls have. BG's older sister, by sixteen minutes. Safe and sound... and happy.</i></p><p>
She flicked her gaze over to her son, supporting him for a moment as his bottle seemed to slip from his hands. <i>Axsel's son. He'd be proud. He has his daddy's eyes and ears. Axsel always had floppy ears. His middle name is after his dad too. BG Axsel Ramirez, with his father's last name.</i> Her eyes turned to Copic. <i>And her. Copic Freya Ramirez. Looks like me, but got her father's eyes too. They're different from BG's...</i> She reached out to touch Copic's ears, feeling their flexibility between her fingers. For a second, her daughter paused and gained a unique stare before sneezing loudly. Next to her, her brother spooked and dropped his bottle, sobbing after a moment.
  
</p><p>
 "Oh, BG..." He looked up at his name, then sniffed and gave his sister a light slap. He babbled something to her, but she didn't seem to care and lifted her bottle back up... or, well, attempted to. Her mother leaned to grab both of their bottles and watched them finally take it on their own.
  
</p><p>
    <i>They're my favorites. I love you two so much.</i> She watched as Copic finished her bottle off, then reached to wipe the excess off her mouth. The young octoling let out a long yawn and finally began to doze, and to her left, BG finished behind her. "Sleep well, Copic."
</p><p>
She met her son's wide, green gaze, watching him look up at his mother, and she lifted him slowly, watching him as he almost squirmed - then settled back down. She began to rock him gently, smiling as she managed to get him to rest, then put him back in the crib beside his sister. <i>Sleep well, both of you. I'll check on you both later.</i> She passed a digital clock on her way back to bed, catching the time: <i>3:46am. Goodnight, both of you.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Haircut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hard for the twins' mother to convince schools that her two kids were the same age, and not a year apart. Quickly approaching the age of schooling, the two needed to be enrolled quickly; by fourteen, they'd be ready to fulfill the roles that the rest of the Octarians wanted. However, they'd catch the disbelieving eyes of the principals in their attempted schools; many didn't believe they were twins, because there wasn't a shred of easy-to-provide evidence to suggest that they weren't older and younger siblings.</p><p>Somehow, though... they'd make it in. BG, with his vibrant green stare, full of determination, and Copic, with her less vibrant, but also green, collected, mossy eyes, prepared for their schooling like any other octoling child, except -</p><p>BG's hair was too long, and Copic's, too short.</p><p>"Says here you have to have your hair cut in a specific way... mohawks or afros for the boys, long curls or ponytails for the girls... Copic, BG?" The two looked up from their snacks: faux fruit meant to taste and look like real fruit, but full of nutrients and on the sweet side. "We gotta get you two a haircut. This school's strict on being ready for Octarian work."</p><p>"But Mother," BG called, "I like my long hair. I like having it like this." He wrapped a tentacle over his ear, feeling it for a second. It didn't stretch too far past his ears, and only barely poked out under his ears, relatively the same length as his sister's. "It helps me feel ori... uh, or-i-gin-al?" His mother scoffed to herself as he pronounced the hard g, then nodded back to him.</p><p>"I understand. But we gotta get you in school." She cast a gaze at Copic, who was eating a faux watermelon. "Your sister probably needs a haircut too."</p><p>The blue octoling's mossy gaze went wide. "What!! Why??"</p><p>"This is supposed to be a really good school. You'll have your dreams come true if you go there, and going there means complying with their rules."</p><p>BG folded his arms. "Hmph. I like my hair the way it is."</p><p>"But you have dreams, don't you? You want them to come true? You know what they're like, BG, and the looks they already give you."</p><p>He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fiiiiiiiiine."</p><p>"Great. Come over when you're done and I'll cut your hair back. Your tentacles will grow back on their own; they always do. And when you're older, maybe you can go back to that." His mother came over and ran her fingers through his hair. "I like your hair too, BG."</p><p>"Mmhm..." He turned to finish his faux fruit, then met Luna's gaze. "I'm ready."</p><p>"Alright. Copic, do you want to come?" The mossy-eyed octoling looked up. "I'll style your hair."</p><p>"Okay." She quickly stuffed the last few pieces of her fruit into her mouth, chewing it for a second before realizing it was a bit much. Luna came over to make sure she swallowed it, then smiled as her daughter's wide, green eyes met hers.</p><p>"We'll cut BG's hair first." The twins followed behind their mother, heading into the bathroom as she prepared some scissors and a razor. "Just sit down here... Copic, can you find what the mohawks are suppose to look like?" She unlocked her phone with a finger and allowed her daughter to obediently search.</p><p>"Found one, Mother!" The young octoling slipped her mother's phone forward. "Is this one okay?" It didn't seem too difficult; one long tentacle down the middle, followed by a few folded in the back.</p><p>"I think that's perfect, Copic, thank you." She focused on the picture as her son cast a nervous stare at his sister. "This won't take long..."</p><p>Copic watched in awe (and a little bit of shock) as she watched her mother cut her twin's hair, noting how careful she was with the scissors and razor. After several minutes, he was finished, finally having the mohawk look. He crossed his arms and sighed, clearly upset with his lack of longer hair, muttering. "I wanted to keep my longer hair. It wasn't even that long."</p><p>"BG." He scoffed to himself and frowned. "This school's gonna be good for you. It's in our best interest to get you two to comply with their uniform policies."</p><p>"Yes, Mother." He stood and came over to his sister, letting her run a hand over his freshly shaved head. "I just want to be unique."</p><p>"I know, G." She looked to stare at her mother, who was watching her children with a look of shock in her gaze. "It's my turn, isn't it?"</p><p>"You're right." She stood and came to get her hair cut as well. "You're more precise, because you're probably going to have a small ponytail." Her mother gathered her hair up and pulled it into a ponytail, and she winced at the brief pain, feeling her mother's quick work in the back. "That'll have to do for now. Are you two ready for school?"</p><p>"Mmhm!" BG called, and in front of her, his sister nodded.</p><p>"Great. I'll get you two enrolled and you'll be able to go into class in a few weeks."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Emergency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>I have real fruits today.</i> Luna lifted the apples and bananas out of a bag of groceries, knowing the twins were playing somewhere. <i>I'll bet they're hungry. I'll make them some fruit. They've never had real apples and they've never had bananas at all. Time to see if they'll like them.</i> She began to peel a banana and reached for a knife in their utensils. <i>Cut them slices, then in half, then half again.</i></p><p>"Tag!" She looked up at the sound of Copic's voice, hearing them running through their room. "You're it, BG!"</p><p>She ran out into the kitchen space, only to get caught by her brother and almost causing her to fall. He reached his arm forward to catch her, and she smiled up at him as she straightened herself up. They glanced over at their mother together, the smell of fruit catching their attention, and they came to sit at the island, squeezing into their chairs side-by side. Copic was to Luna's right; she liked to sit there with eager eyes as she inhaled the scent of fruit. "Is that real fruit?!"</p><p>"Yes, it is, sweetheart." Luna lifted a hand to rub her face, a little bit of the banana getting on the young octoling's cheek. "Here, let me wipe that off for you." She reached the napkin up and swabbed it over her face, wiping the remnants away. "You're just in time. I was just making you two some snacks."</p><p>BG's shoes began to tap the edge of the wood. "What'd you get us today, Mother?" His mohawk stretched over his head, almost blocking part of his eyes as he began to eagerly bounce in his seat.</p><p>"Well, my son..." His mother moved her left pointer finger up to his forehead and wrapped his tentacle around it. "This is real fruit. You've had the faux apples - y'know, the ones that are sweet and full of nutrients? These are the real ones. I want to see how you like them compared to the fake ones. As for this..." She pointed to the partially chopped banana below her. "This is real too. It's called a banana."</p><p>"Ba-na-na." To her twin's left, Copic seemed to process the word. "Sounds a little scary..."</p><p>"I promise it'll be okay, Copic. Just let me get cleaned up and you can try it." She turned to wash the fruit remains off of her hands, then placed an exact number of both fruits on two plates. <i>Four apple slices each. I tried my best to pick out the seeds, because BG doesn't like them and Copic got anxious when she swallowed one of the fake ones. Poor thing thought she'd have apples growing out of her nose. As for the bananas... bite-sized slices. Exactly twelve. I can make them more if they're still hungry, but I'm also making dinner later, so I want to not let them fill up on fruit.</i></p><p>She slid the plates forward, watching them poke the bananas with their forks. "See, Copic? It isn't all that scary."</p><p>"Mmhm..." Her twin bit into the apple slices and began to enjoy them, a smile on his face as he watched her. "I-I think I'm gonna have my apples first."</p><p>"Alright." The two ate their slices first, then BG cast an intimidating stare down at the bananas, the best one he could manage. "Are you nervous, BG?"</p><p>"Nope! Ab-sol-ute-ly not!" He stabbed his fork into one of the slices and lifted it up to his mouth, forcing himself to try it. He seemed to wince at the sudden flavor, but swallowed it without issue. "...It was good," he murmured.</p><p>"You liked it?" He nodded, then took another piece. "Great. Copic, are you gonna try it?" Her eyes were nervous, but she swallowed it back and attempted to do the same as her brother.</p><p>Her stare wasn't nearly as intimidating, more full of anxiety than of intimidation, but she still grabbed a bite and lifted it to her mouth to eat it. Slowly she seemed to process it, then took another one, but before she could taste a third...</p><p>She dropped her fork suddenly, and her brother and mother gave her a nervous glance. "Are you okay, Copic?"</p><p>She didn't respond. Her face started to redden, and she began to audibly wheeze. "Ow, ow, ow... I can't - I can't breathe - it hurts, it hurts - my stomach hurts - I'm so scared - Mother, BG, help!" </p><p>"Copic?!" Her family came to her side, her mother calling emergency services as she fell backwards dizzily. Her brother was sobbing, completely full of fear, and wailed even louder when he saw her struggle to keep from fainting. "Yessir, I've got an emergency - my daughter ingested some banana a few moments ago, and I need to get her to a hospital as soon as possible - she says she can't breathe, she's got stomach pain, she's starting to get a rash, she's almost fucking fainted several times - please just get over here quick!!"</p><p>
  <i>Why did this have to happen to me?!</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>It wasn't long before she was locked in an ambulance with her son and daughter.<p>BG was still sobbing; despite all of the EMTs treating his sister, he could still feel his throat souring with fear and guilt, as he hadn't reacted that poorly. Luna watched in shock, trying desperately to calm her son down, but quickly breaking down herself as she spotted Copic getting an epinephrine shot. "She'll need a second dose, but she's doing better... first and last name?"</p><p>"Ramirez! Copic Freya Ramirez!! She's five years old, she's my daughter! I-I'd never given her any banana until <i>today,</i> and she's dying and I failed as her mother -"</p><p>One of the EMTs turned and placed their hands on her shoulders. "She's not dead. She did go into anaphylaxis -" At this new, strange, and presumably awful word, BG wailed and pressed into his mother's shoulder, clearly terrified that the word was describing his twin. "- but she's doing much, much better."</p><p>"Can I see my daughter?" They nodded and she stood in the shakiness of the vehicle, coming to her daughter's side. Her eyes were closed, and one of the paramedics was pushing air into her lungs, but she seemed to still be in pain, even in her fainted state. "Copic... oh, Copic..." She reached for her ears, rubbing them between her fingers. "I'm so sorry, Copic..."</p><p>"She's a fighter. She'll be okay."</p><p>"She's my <i>daughter</i> and I'm glad she's fighting, but I did this to her. On accident, but <i>I still did this to her,</i> fuck -"</p><p>The only thing that seemed to break this was BG's crying. He was wailing into his hands, and at the sounds of this, Luna stood and came to press him into her side. He screamed into her ribs, clearly nerve-wracked and stressed. She sighed, pushed the thoughts of Copic away, and began to rub his arm. He seemed to calm down, slowly, but was still sniffling as he followed behind his mother.</p><p>Sometime later, one of the doctors would call for her. "Luna -"</p><p>"Don't call me that." She gave them a glare before they could get out the last name - <i>Axsel's last name.</i> "That's not my name."</p><p>"...Regardless, you're Copic's mom, yeah?" She nodded, and BG looked up as she stood and approached, running up beside her. "That's her brother?"</p><p>"Yeah... her twin brother." She leaned to lift him, feeling his legs tighten around her. He began shivering as the doctor's hand came forward, then relaxed as they cupped his face in their hand.</p><p>"Seems like a nice kid. He's got to be terrified, seeing his sister like this."</p><p>"They're extremely close, I'm not surprised." She rubbed his mohawk with a hand. "Shh... good, BG, good."</p><p>"His name's BG? Like, the letter B and the letter G?" The doctor began to lead them towards Copic's space, glancing back at him. "No vowels?"</p><p>"No vowels. He's named after backgrounds, and his sister, after markers."</p><p>"A strange combo, but it seems to have stuck with them." They opened up the curtains into Copic's bed, spotting the blue octoling asleep. "She's very tired. But she's gonna be okay."</p><p>"Good... see, BG? She's gonna be okay. She'll be out here of here soon, won't she?" His mother let him down and watched him come to his sister's side. He pressed his hand on her arm, looking stressed, then cried into her shoulder. This seemed to wake her up, and she shifted awake to place a hand on his back.</p><p>"Sis," he breathed. "You're okay."</p><p>"Not yet." She shifted, blinking at him. "I will be though." She smiled slowly. "This sucks. Last week before we do whatever school is, and I'm here."</p><p>"Right... well, you'll be okay, and that matters to me!!" The twins' maturity seemed to shock Luna, and she cast a gaze at the doctor.</p><p>"You're sure she'll be okay?" She raised an eyebrow, glancing at her son and daughter as they spoke quietly together. "She's going to be fine?"</p><p>They nodded. "Yup. But she's going home with an epipen, to be sure she doesn't end up back here later on. And as an FYI." The two octolings watched the twins in silence for a second. "She went into anaphylaxis because she has a severe allergy to bananas. You said she reacted to that." They broke a smile to try to get her to relax. "She'll be ready to go home tomorrow morning."</p><p>This allowed Luna a sigh of relief. "Thank you, thank you, <i>thank you</i> for treating her."</p><p>
  <i>She's okay. She's a-okay.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...And you two have your lunches? You have my number memorized? You've got your pencils and notebooks?"</p><p>"Yes, Mother," the twins replied in unison.</p><p>"Recap of what you're going to do in there: you follow the signs to your classroom. Remember? It's the purple arrows that goes to the door with the fruit -"</p><p>"Yes, Mother," BG murmured. "We'll be okay! Together!"</p><p>"That reminds me! And what do you two do if you get separated?"</p><p>Copic cleared her throat. "We let an adult know and look for each other."</p><p>"Good..." Luna sighed and wrapped her hands around them, giving them a quick hug. "I'm sorry... after what happened to Copic last week, I can't help but worry!"</p><p>The twins nodded, then broke from their mother, staring back at her as their hands wrapped over each other's. "Have a good day! I'll be back when school ends!" She could feel the tears perk her eyes as she watched them enter, quickly trying to wipe them away before another octoling could spot her, only to be unsuccessful as she was spotted sniffling.</p><p>"First time?" she called, coming up to the blue octoling. "You've never had a kid go off to school like that?"</p><p>"No," she sighed. "Both of them haven't been to school. We came for their orientation, but..." Her voice broke as she watched them enter. "I-I-I have to let them go away from me. I've never had them go away from me like that."</p><p>"Both of them? You've got two kids starting school?" At this, Luna blushed and nodded.</p><p>"Yeah... my oldest was fifteen months when her brother was born." A lie, but... <i>nobody can know that that was me. Absolutely nobody here can know that BG and Copic are twins.</i> "I waited so they could start school together. So my son is on the younger side."</p><p>"Mmhm. You seem like you're a single parent; are they half-siblings?" <i>So many questions.</i> Luna held in her frustration, instead taking a deep breath as she nodded. "Ah. The one I sent off today is my only child as well. She's alright though; she knows where to go and everything."</p><p>"I wish I felt as confident as you did," Luna sighed, casting a gaze over at her. "It's hard for me to be confident in both of them."</p><p>"Mm, that'll improve with time." The two went silent, and Luna used this opportunity to get a better look at the parent next to her. She had naturally ochre-brown skin and blue eyes, and her hair curled on the sides. "We seem to both be pretty young... my name's Kaya, by the way."</p><p>"Luna," the dark-eyed octoling sighed. "Maybe the kids'll run into each other in there."</p><p>"Doubtful, as this is a pretty large school... but maybe." Kaya lifted her wrist and checked the time on a watch. "Shoot. I gotta go, I have work to do." She cast a gaze over at Luna, smiling slowly. "Maybe we'll see each other again, if they do."</p><p>As she left without a response, the blue octoling murmured, "Yeah, maybe..." Her eyes were wide as she watched the slightly older octoling exit in a car, opened by someone who was presumably her husband, bright red gaze spotting Luna's stare. He narrowed his eyes and got back into the car on the driver's side, leaving her dark gaze to blink back at the school doors again before she turned to leave herself.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>The twins would make their way into their classroom, doing exactly as their mother had said and following the purple arrows. Copic, beside her brother, took an early lead as she stepped into the classroom, eyes widening at the art layer over the walls. "Whoa..."<p>She stared around the room, spotting the painted trees that seemed to grow out of the ground and the stars painted on the roof. "I've never seen so much art in my life..."</p><p>Her brother, beside her, gazed around the room himself, in awe, then took his lead back and went to sit with his sister at one of the empty tables. "C'mon, Copic!" She trotted behind him and settled in the chair next to him. "I'm so happy you're here!" He pulled her into a tight hug, just as the school's bell system rang through, spooking them both. </p><p>In stepped their teacher, and they listened intently for attendance. "BG?"</p><p>"Here."</p><p>"Co...uhm, Copic?"</p><p>"Here." The two listened to the rest of the class on role call, up until one...</p><p>"Niisa?" No answer. "No Niisa?" Two sets of green eyes looked up as frantic steps rang outside the hall, and in stepped a young octoling with a bright blue gaze, eyes desperate as she locked them with the teacher. "Are you Niisa?"</p><p>"Ye-yes, ma'am," she murmured, shivering slightly. "I'm so sorry, I got lost..."</p><p>"That's okay. Go take a seat. There's a free seat over there, where BG and Copic are." They pointed to a chair opposite the twins' seats, then checked off her name on the attendance sheet. "That's everyone. Now, we're going to do a few icebreakers, first within groups and then with the whole class. You all should share your name, birthday, and a fun fact about yourself."</p><p>Chatter begun around them, and the twins turned their gazes back to Niisa, who seemed semi-intimidated by them both looking at her. "I'll go first, I guess... my name's Niisa, and my birthday's July third. A fun fact about me is that I'm an only child." This wasn't anything too special, but neither of them seemed to comment on it, and Copic cleared her throat, clearly wanting to go next.</p><p>"My name's Copic, and my birthday is June fourteenth. A fun fact about me is that my brother and I were born on the same day." BG gave her a glare and she turned her gaze back to him. "What is it?"</p><p>"That was gonna be my fun fact!" he replied, annoyed, but shook his head and answered the questions anyway. "BG. Also June fourteenth. My older sister here -" he paused to elbow her, and she smiled gently as he did so -"is my twin."</p><p>"Whoa." Niisa's eyes were wide. "What's so special about being a twin, though?"</p><p>"It means that we're together, always, for one thing." Copic leaned to mess with her brother's mohawk. "We share the exact same birthday, but BG's younger than me." He swiped her hand away and turned back to Niisa.</p><p>"So... how are you, um -" She'd get cut off as the teacher clapped her hands to get their attention.</p><p>"Now that you've had a chance to introduce yourselves... we'll each go around and say our names, and what we want to do when we grow up." She pointed to one side of the room, the opposite from BG, Copic, and Niisa. "You first."</p><p>The other kids would go, one-by-one, screaming phrases like "the army," "technology," or even "with Kamabo," until it came to the trio. BG and Copic glanced nervously at each other before Niisa spoke up. "My name's Niisa. I want to go into weapon making."</p><p>A small amount of awed voices echoed afterward, and the orange-haired octoling smiled to herself afterwards, then turned an expectant gaze towards the twins. With all eyes on them, Copic shrunk back in anxiety, then listened to her brother clear his throat. "You okay, BG?"</p><p>"Mmhm." He raised his voice to speak to the rest of the class. "My name is BG. I want to see what's outside the underground." Quite a few shocked gasps rung out; clearly this seemed like some sort of betrayal, and he seemed to fold in like his sister next to him, and she quietly called her response out as well.</p><p>"Copic... I'd like to do art." Even more. The eyes seemed to be endless around them, and she pressed into her brother's side, slowly beginning to feel tears of embarrassment and humiliation in her eyes.</p><p>"Copic, honey... that's not possible here." This repeated in her head: <i>that's not possible here, that's not possible, that's not possible.</i> "What about the army, or technology? You two seem like good fits for it."</p><p>BG could feel the warmth and caught on the faint sobs pressed into his shirt. "We'll look into it in the future." This seemed to satisfy the teacher, who spoke to the rest of the class in order to turn their attention away from the twin octolings, now huddled next to each other with Niisa's wide gaze staring back at them.</p><p><i>I shouldn't have said that. BG shouldn't have said that. We shouldn't have even spoken!</i> Her brother patted her shoulder, trying to help her settle down a little bit, but clearly being unsuccessful as she began breathing heavily. "Copic..."</p><p>"I just want to go home, BG. I really want to go home."</p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Sometime later, the twins would come home with a pair of upset stares. Luna heard them come in and spotted them as they entered, quickly coming up and giving them a tight hug. "Are you both okay? What happened at school?" At the mention of it, Copic's eyes watered and she let out a wail before pressing into her mother's side. "Oh Copic... c'mon, let's get you two to the couch..."<p>She slipped their bags off and pressed them against her side. "Tell me what happened." Copic wouldn't stop crying, still full of anxiety and a now-permanent memory of the wide stares around them. "Someone said something to you?" BG nodded as his mother tried to calm his sister down, watching her rub Copic's ears with her fingers. "What was it?"</p><p>"Copic said she wanted to do art d-d-during an icebreaker, and I-I said I wanted to - to see what was beyond the - the underground." He was shivering as he said this, swallowing nervously. "And... and the teacher told us that we couldn't do that. And everyone looked at us, and Copic started breathing heavily, and -"</p><p>"Shhhh." He grabbed onto his mother's shirt for comfort, relaxing slightly as she scratched behind one of his ears. "Did anyone say anything about it afterward?"</p><p>"I think some classmates start gossiping... I-I don't really think they like us, Mother."</p><p>She pulled them close together, and their hands joined over her torso, holding onto her tightly. "Listen up, BG, Copic." Their gazes seemed to look up at her, Copic's full of tears and BG's full of fear. "Not everyone's gonna like you. Nor will everyone accept you for who you are. But it's okay. It's all gonna be alright." She paused to catch her breath and collect her thoughts. "Not everyone accepted me while you two weren't out here. But see, I'm okay now... I have you two, and being your mother is the greatest gift I could ask for. You're both very different from society, just as I was and still am. Don't let anybody shoot you down, and keep dreaming." This seemed to help them calm down a little, and out of the corner of her eye, she caught Copic giving her a small nod.</p><p>"Thanks, Mother."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. One Night Stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two would look less and less like twins once they got older, developing into mature young octolings as they grew up. However, a few things seemed to remain that made them nearly identical to each other; they both had the exact same pale, off-white tone on their skin, and similarly colored green gazes, and Luna watched them with an intent stare, eyes focused on BG.</p><p><i>He looks like his father.</i> This made her heart race; she remembered their father well. <i>He wasn't kind to anyone but me. He stood up for me, and he sure was pretty, but what sold me on him... he wanted to protect me. He wanted to be there for me, beyond just that, but he was so angry at everyone, and at the world...</i> She swallowed nervously as she watched her son. <i>I can literally see you in him, Axsel. I'll bet you died in prison.</i></p><p><i>He got taken away because he had alcohol on him at sixteen, which got him in juvenile detention for several years... wait.</i> Her eyes studied BG even more, but in that moment... she could see Axsel. <i>He's free. That means I could see him again... if I found him. But he doesn't know he's got kids. Oh, Axsel... what are you up to now?</i></p><p>She quickly pulled BG and Copic in, murmuring, "Stay safe again, both of you." She blinked at the floor, still lost in thoughts of their father.</p><p>"We will, Mother." Copic's voice had gradually grown quieter, and her brother cleared his throat before speaking.</p><p>"We'll be safe, Mother." His voice had begun to crack, indicating he'd hit puberty. Copic had as well; Luna could sense the difference in her daughter's movements. "We're staying late after school though, remember? There's an art auction, and Copic's art is up!!" His mother smiled gently, nodding.</p><p>"I'll be there to buy some art of yours, Copic." She checked the time, then let go of them. "Now go ahead! If you don't go soon, you'll miss the bus!" The pair's ears both raised slightly in surprise, and they were outside in a matter of seconds, frantically in a dash to catch their bus. Luna came to watch them board, then glanced behind her.</p><p>
  <i>I wonder if I have Axsel's old number.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div><i>Axsel. I know he's here. He responded to me and said to meet me here.</i> She was looking for him by one of the food stalls; she wanted to talk. She glanced around for a second and then eventually spotted him: the dark-eyed gaze, short hair, a couple of piercings on his lip, and pupils that always looked like they were on some drug.<p>"Axsel," she breathed, stepping forward towards him. "Oh my gosh. You made it out of here."</p><p>"Yeah," he scoffed, turning his dark gaze towards her. "But don't go expecting me out here for long. There's so much shit that's gone wrong, Luna."</p><p>"I know that..." She came to sit beside her twins' father, casting a side-eyed look at him. "You're here, though, and you're alive. I haven't seen you in years, I can't believe your number still worked."</p><p>"I don't believe it either. But Luna... I have a request." He turned to her and held her hands in his. "Spend one more night with me. I know I'm going back to prison. So much shit has gone wrong, they're going to find me. I'm going to go back there."</p><p>"Axsel, I-"</p><p>"Hey dipshit!" One of the other octolings around them threw a half-full cup of soda towards him. "You fucking homeless creep!" The cup hit Axsel's chest and spilled all over his ragged shirt, and he let out a low growl and stood up.</p><p>"I could say that 'bout you, too!" He attempted to run after them, only to be shoved back by Luna, who pushed him back onto the bench. "Uuuuuuugh, what a bastard!"</p><p>"That's another thing that'll get you killed, Ax." He turned his dark gaze back towards her. "You're a pot full of angry, boiling water." He frowned and groaned to himself. "But, Axsel..."</p><p>"Why did you even want to see me again, Luna? I'd love to spend one more night with you, but... I'm gonna go back to jail. What have you even been up to?"</p><p>"I'd have to get into all of that later... and I can't spend another night with you, but." Her eyes seemed to change, and her voice took on a flirtatious tone. "I'll spend the afternoon with you."</p><p>"It's <i>on.</i> I haven't spent time with you like that in ages." He smirked, then whispered, "Where can we go?"</p><p>"I'll take you home."</p><p>"You have a house now? Damn."</p><p>"Long story. I could get into details later."</p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div><i>Sometime later on...</i><p>"Axsel, just get going. A friend's invited me to go to an art auction for her kid."</p><p>"But I want to spend more time with you..."</p><p>"You had sex with me. That was what you wanted, wasn't it?"</p><p>He went silent and rolled his eyes. "Yeah."</p><p>"Then leave. The auction starts soon and I really need to go to that. Her kid's art is amazing." Lies. That was Copic's art, Copic's art auction. <i>And she won't forgive me if I miss her art auction because of her father.</i> "Go on."</p><p>"Fine." His voice was gruff, but he changed in silence nonetheless. "I don't know if I'll ever seen you again."</p><p>"Because you're going to get arrested? Axsel, I..." She felt his hand on her shoulder, then sighed. "I can't help you with that. I have to worry about myself now, I can't worry about you."</p><p>"Alright. Fuck you."</p><p>"Get the hell out of my house, Ax." Her eyes darkened. "I don't want you here anymore. The longer you stay, the more likely you are to be discovered, and me too."</p><p>"Discovered? Hah! By who?"</p><p>"By..." Her voice quivered.</p><p>"You have a boyfriend. You're hiding me from him."</p><p>"No! Axsel -"</p><p>"Fuck your boyfriend." He threw his shirt over his shoulder and buttoned his pants. "Fuck it all. I'm fucked, you're fucked, we're all fucked, Luna."</p><p>"Axsel..."</p><p>"Goodbye, Luna." The slam of the door sent her sobbing, even though she didn't understand why. <i>I still loved him, didn't I?!</i></p><p>
  <i>Fuck you too, Axsel.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>She'd arrive to the art auction sometime later, having made sure there was no sign of Axsel anywhere at home before she went to their school. There stood Copic, in a small gallery of her own works, alongside her brother, and currently in a conversation with a parent, only to look up as she spotted her mother. "Mother!"<p>She pushed through the crowd and came to hug her mother. "Hey, Copic..."</p><p>"I'm glad you're here!!" BG ran up beside her, hugging her. "See, Copic? I told you she would come!"</p><p>"Right... now show me your art, Copic, and all that you've managed to sell." She was slowly guided around by her twins, listening to them speak, and then hearing the voice of a parent behind her as Copic finished showing her mother her art.</p><p>"...And that's it, I think." The parent came up just as Luna turned, and Copic's quiet demeanor took in the conversation.</p><p>"That's your daughter's work?"</p><p>"Yes, that's hers." The blue-haired octoling beamed. "All six of those pieces are hers."</p><p>"I really admire this one." He pointed to the one closest to them, of a classmate of Copic's with brown eyes and glasses, her hair wrapped over her shoulders. "You can do amazing headshots, little one." She sheepishly rubbed her hand over her arm, smiling slowly.</p><p>"Say thank you, Copic." As she didn't answer, her mother took over for her. "Thank you."</p><p>"Yeah, mister! Thank you!" BG called, standing proudly next to his sister. He was now a slight bit taller than her, and his voice cracked again as he spoke. "Do you want to auction off for anything?"</p><p>"BG," his mother sighed, but the parent in front nodded anyway.</p><p>"Starting price?"</p><p>"Just check the number and put it on one of the clipboards." <i>That one's number five. It's a nice picture; she's really talented.</i></p><p>"Alrighty... there we go. Maybe I'll win it." <i>Maybe. BG, Copic. You two are so perfect, handling a few things on your own, even though you're really starting to scare me. You look like your parents.</i></p><p>
  <i>Whatever. I should just be glad I'm here.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div><i>A few weeks later...</i><p>
  <i>I can't be. I can't. I can't.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I am so scared.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Shatter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the afternoon light entered her room, Luna sighed and rested a hand on her stomach. <i>I'm pregnant again. I'm hiding it from BG and Copic. This is Axsel's baby. They're looking more like him than me.</i></p><p>
  <i>He got arrested again not long after we had sex. Again. I got pregnant after having sex with him. Again. I'm just so happy it's not another set of twins.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I'm so excited, but so scared. I just don't even want to tell them, but... what do I do when he's born? And I'm so scared of them... they're looking more and more like Axsel. Especially BG. Oh man, BG. I swear, if he becomes like his father... I'm so scared. I can't. I can't. I can't!!</i>
</p><p>She stood nervously, heading over to her closet and pulling a suitcase out. <i>I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry.</i> Her throat soured up with guilt, and angered, shameful tears entered her eyes. <i>I don't want you two to end up like me, but your lives... they wrecked mine. As your mother, I love you, but you two ruined my life. I was going to have a career. I was going to work in engineering. And instead, I got stuck with Axsel's twin children, two that he doesn't even know of, and never fucking will, because he's in jail!</i> This had worked her up but she forced the thoughts away as she heard them enter.</p><p>"We're home, Mother!" BG's voice cracked as he called for his mother; he'd been going through quite a few of them as of late.</p><p>"There's snacks in the fridge!" Somehow she managed to straighten up her voice, despite the feeling of hot, burning tears on her cheek and in her eyes. She stared at the suitcase in front of her, then kept packing, knowing the twins could manage on their own for the moment. As she finished, she slipped her suitcase under the bed, then exited to see the twins, possibly... <i>for the last time.</i></p><p>No way was she telling them that. She came to BG's side and lifted him into a chair, and he looked back with a wide, eager gaze. "What'd you do today, Mother?"</p><p>"Well, let's see..." <i>Can't tell them about their sibling. Can't tell them about the suitcase. Can't tell them how fucking scared I am of them, now that they look so similar to Axsel, and that that fear is supported by the anger I held before you were both born, and the pain that came with you two. Having children is supposed to be a blessing. Instead it's been a curse to me.</i> All of this flowed in her mind as she tried to make something up for him. <i>I actually got an ultrasound and came home to draw. Then I just got into this mindset that's been suppressed for so long, and I'm here now.</i> "I looked to see what was coming up for you both, in terms of school events. You're going to have a week of standardized tests, right?"</p><p>"Mmhm," Copic murmured, now developing into a generally quiet person. "I'm not scared of them." Her voice had begun to crack as well, though it wasn't nearly as obvious as BG's. "They're just meant to see where we are and how we're doing."</p><p>"I trust that you'll both do excellent," Luna called, coming over to her. "Anything bothering you both?"</p><p>"No," BG called, his voice having changed to a significantly different sound for a moment, only to stop as he cleared his throat. "Just happy that we're making use of what we've got." His mother smiled and nodded, then rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder.</p><p>"Hey, Copic." She looked up, blinking at her mother for a second as her voice went quiet. Luna's eyes wavered to BG to make sure he wouldn't be hearing them, instead catching him too into eating his snack to even seem to care. "Is there something that's bothering you?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Like... uh..." She didn't know how to describe it without getting awkward. "...I don't know, on your torso maybe?"</p><p>"Not really. But I am a little sore on my chest." <i>Oh, Copic.</i> "Is that natural?"</p><p>"Mmhm. In fact... BG, listen in for a moment." He paused midway through having a piece of fruit in his mouth, turning his gaze to his mother. "You two have entered a stage in your lives called puberty." She could feel the anxiety in her throat, stopping it from entering her voice. "You'll be changing a lot over the next few years. You'll probably see yourselves change a lot; you're already seeing some of it now. You'll likely find yourselves in situations where you're uncomfortable, too. Regardless of how you change, and what kind of situations you'll go through, I promise you both, you'll be okay." <i>I can't go making promises I can't keep.</i></p><p>"Thanks, Mother." Copic smiled gently and reached over to grab a piece of fruit from her brother's plate.</p><p>Her mother's eyes sunk with shame, shame that was unreadable to the twins, but burned in her throat, in her eyes, in her stomach. <i>And I'm not showing yet. But I will be, quite soon. And I need to leave.</i></p><p>
  <i>I am so sorry.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>The twins would go off to school the next morning, and as they exited, Luna broke down in tears.<p>She pulled the suitcase out and made sure she was completely packed, with just about everything she wanted, stuffing it in as best she could.</p><p>Two hours after she'd watched them leave... here she was, about to leave herself. <i>I'm going to feel guilty about this for a very long time. But at the same time... be positive. Today I restart my life.</i></p><p>She exited her now former home, slipping the key under the welcome mat, then raced off into the fog, never to be seen again.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Returning from their school day, BG stepped inside, followed closely by his sister. "We're home, Mother!"<p>No response.</p><p>Copic quickly took the lead at the lack of their mother's response, dropping her schoolbag as she went dashing through their small house. "BG - I can't find her!! Mother - Mother?! Mother!!"</p><p>He wasn't nearly as panicked as his sister, but his heart still raced and his head still hurt with the conflicted, boiling thoughts in his brain. "She's never not home. She's always been at home. She's always been here for us!!" He swallowed nervously as his twin came up to his side with eyes about to completely burst into crying. "Copic... Oh, Copic..." He turned to hug her, and she broke anyway, sobbing into his shirt. "Shh, shh, Copic..."</p><p>"It's not okay, BG. If Mother's actually gone... what do we do?"</p><p>"I wouldn't believe she was gone until we have proof." He approached his mother's room, feeling the guilt and fear in his throat, only to completely go limp as he saw the open closet, drawers, and missing clothes. He could feel his heart race even faster as he fell to his knees.</p><p>"BG?" Copic called nervously, her eyes wide with fear.</p><p>"She's gone, Copic..." His guilt turned to anger, fear into a feat of rage. "She's gone!" He pounded the sheets with a fist, then relaxed and pressed his face into his hands. "She's gone..."</p><p>"<i>What?!</i> But - but - but <i>why would she do that?!</i>"</p><p>"I don't know, Copic... but we need to leave. We need to make our own way." He glanced back at her, seeing her terrified gaze and shaking body. "I promise, Copic... we'll make our own way. We have to grow up so fast, but... we'll be okay."</p><p>She pressed into his side, close to sobbing, somehow managing to murmur, "You promise?"</p><p>"I'm your brother. Your twin. Your family. Of course I promise."</p><p>"I promise too," she sighed, then began to wail into her brother's shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Streets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The twins would do just as their mother did, some time later. Suitcases in hand and schoolbags stuffed with whatever they could fit, the two locked gazes, then reached for each other's hand, which shared their only sense of shelter, a sleeping bag they split.</p><p>"We'll make money our own way," BG sighed, meeting the gaze of his sister. "The first thing we should do is find somewhere to stay, even if it's crappy." His eyes had lost a lot of his innocence very quickly, despite his infamous voice cracks. "We're going to survive. Together."</p><p>"Together," his sister repeated, staring him in the face. "It's just us. That's all we have."</p><p>"And all we will have, for now. Let's find somewhere to stay." They headed out together, searching for a place for them to stay, until their eyes caught a small location: a near-empty homeless shelter. "Do you think they'd let us in there?"</p><p>"Like this? I don't know, G. But it's something." Copic had matured just as fast as her brother, if not faster; she now spoke with a seriousness that she'd not had before, and with a small, nervous twitch in her voice. "We should try so anyway. I want to stay somewhere we can be comfortable with."</p><p>"Mmhm. Our best bet is the homeless shelter, though." BG's eyes narrowed, but he forced himself forward, noting his smaller-than-average frame, but also his sister's, only a bit shorter. "If we can just make it out of here... we'll be okay. I'm going to work my butt off to get us enough money to escape."</p><p>"Me too, BG." Copic pressed against his side as he stopped, sighing. "We're gonna be okay. We're gonna make it out. Just get me some paper."</p><p>"Paper?"</p><p>"So I can draw."</p><p>"Ah... well, you brought some pencils, right?" She nodded, then grabbed onto the sleeve of her twin's shirt. "Oh Copic... vent it out to me later on, okay?"</p><p>"Yeah..." She went silent, but followed side-by-side with her brother into the shelter. BG had to stand on his toes in order to reach the height of the desk, as it was just beyond his eyes.</p><p>"Breakfast is at 7:00am and dinner's at 6:30pm sharp. You're expected to be going places throughout the day, looking for a job preferably, even though you two are just kids. Siblings, right?"</p><p>"Yessir."</p><p>"That means you'll probably be in school for most of the day. Whatever, when you two manage to get some cash flow in, we'll talk about next steps. Seems as though you two brought quite a few belongings with ya, so be mindful of where you're gonna go. Some in here seem to have problems with stealing off of those better off."</p><p>"If you don't mind me mentioning, sir." BG's voice cracked midway, but he held his tough demeanor anyway. "We're homeless because our mother is gone. We don't know what happened to her, but she's gone, and we have nowhere else to go and nobody we can call."</p><p>"I see... regardless, as long as you two stay out of trouble, you'll be okay. We'll get a physical on you both in the morning, and try to shower when you can. And while you're both in the lobby... fill out these medical forms and come back. Are you hungry by chance?"</p><p>The twins' ears both twitched, but they shook their heads, staring up at the octoling in front of them. "Guess you'll wait until dinner, then. One last thing." He called for them just as they began to turn, and two sets of near-identical eyes looked back. "How long do you all plan on staying here?"</p><p>"Until we can find some way out."</p><p>"That's not something we hear often. And how old are you two?"</p><p>"Between just the three of us, sir, my sister and I are twin siblings. Nine years old, and she's older than me by just over fifteen minutes."</p><p>"Be careful, both of you. I'll do my best to try to get you both your own space upstairs, where the rest of the kids are."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Between the homeless shelter and schooling, the twins were placed on a pretty tight schedule. Copic had managed to get her hands on some paper, at long last, and began her doodles, focused on selling her art, even though she loved every piece. <i>You split the money with the homeless shelter until you have enough to manage.</i> She also had another thought that liked to rush through her brain: a reminder of the statement she'd be told by her homeroom teacher on her first day of school. <i>Art isn't possible underground.</i><p><i>Forget all of that.</i> She was currently sitting at a lunch table, next to her brother and nobody else, evading taking a bite of the cafeteria food, as she despised the taste it left in her mouth. "How do you stand to eat that sometimes, BG?"</p><p>"I don't. But it's food, and we should just be happy we're getting some." She sighed in defeat, then accepted a faux grape as he passed it in her direction. She winced immediately at the bitterness, but forced herself to swallow anyway. "...That one was bad, wasn't it?"</p><p>"Tasted like the grape-flavored cough syrup Mother used to give, but worse." She shook her head quickly and refocused her gaze towards her subject: a classmate from a history class. The girl sat in a crowd of various others, looking well-off and consistently giggling at one of the boys. Her eyes were a deep brown, and she wore her hair up, with a pair of glasses over her face. <i>She's almost perfect on this drawing...</i></p><p>Her brother caught onto her doodling and glanced over. "Nice. Isn't that the same girl you drew a headshot of for the art auction last year?"</p><p>"Mmhm, I think so." He stared for a moment, then flicked his eyes up to her. "What's up?"</p><p>"Do you like her?" He pointed a finger towards the girl, a table or two away. His sister's face flushed, the blush incredibly obvious on her pale skin. "You like her. You liiiiiiike herrrrrr."</p><p>"I-I-I... no, no, I don't!" She stared at the girl for a moment, watching as she seemed to recognize that she was being stared at and locked a gaze with her. She gave a small wave, then focused on the other octolings beside her again, which sent Copic's face into another blush as she lifted her sketchbook to hide.</p><p>"You like her!" Her brother nudged her elbow and gave her a grin. "Don't deny it!"</p><p>She sighed and nodded, then murmured, "Let's talk about this later, please?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>After school had finished, the two left towards the shelter again. "So you do like her." BG accepted the paper that his sister had given, and he looked up after a moment to see her ears sinking slightly. "You're into girls. I don't know if you're a lesbian, or -"<p>The thought hadn't seemed to have crossed her mind often, so out of instinct she replied, "No." Internally, though, she recognized it. <i>Something's there. I don't know what it is.</i> "I don't know right now, BG."</p><p>He shrugged, but kept walking. "I don't know either. I can't stop thinking about leaving already." He wrapped his arms over his sister, putting the drawing away. "We;re gonna get out of here, Copic."</p><p>"I know we will. You promised me we'd make it out together, and I fully plan to hold you to that promise."</p><p>"Heh... good."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Retraining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part of what BG absolutely hated about school was retrain class.</p><p>There were so few students around him in class, and he'd not remembered signing up for it, but went with it anyway. He didn't really like the teacher at all; they seemed to love putting the small class of seven through hell and back, and he didn't understand the title. <i>What does it mean to be retrained anyway?</i></p><p>He wasn't prone to making it obvious as to why he thought that way. He knew he'd be exposed if he did so, and after the embarrassment he'd faced in class nearly eight years prior, he'd practically never spoken up in class again. He was determined to let nobody know what had happened to him and his sister a few years before as well; nobody could know anything about their missing mother, and their stay in a homeless shelter since then.</p><p>Nobody could know why they'd come in with stains on their clothes and a thinning form on their bodies.</p><p>Nobody could understand why they never spoke about what was happening at home, even though it was incredibly obvious that something wasn't right.</p><p>Nobody could ponder the thought that they didn't have their mother there anymore.</p><p>The thoughts broke as he spotted his crush: a cute, afro-sporting boy who sat one seat to his right and two seats forward. <i>He is cute. I understand Copic's crush on that girl last year, but this boy is a cutie.</i> He was doodling on a spare sheet, not nearly as impressively as Copic, but still a pretty intense artist, drawing the boy he'd had his eyes on for most of the class. <i>I wonder why he's in this course. But also... what does this class even do for us? What are they "retraining" us for anyway?</i></p><p>"Good morning, class." The teacher's voice caused him to pause immediately and stuff the paper into his bag; if he was found drawing, the paper would be torn to shreds. "Today I have an important announcement. A new threat has been discovered above, and the army needs new applicants for combatants. If you all work hard enough, you might even see Octavio!"</p><p>Most of the class whooped, but BG's quietness made it seem like everyone. If he was totally honest, he wasn't a fan of Octavio all that much, so the opportunity would mean next to nothing to him. "So over the next few months, we'll be training you seven for the military application. You have the opportunity to go from nobodies to somebodies in this world. Let's work hard and save the Octarians!"</p><p>The cheers rung without BG, who had expressed faux interest in his gaze, so tight that it almost looked genuine, or at least enough to pass it off like that. <i>Retrain class...</i></p><p>
  <i>Wait a minute.</i>
</p><p><i>None of us wanted to go into the military at the start of this course. We had diverse interests, and I've been so keen in resisting their urges with Copic by my side that I haven't changed like the others. They're all changed because of it.</i> The realization was so strong that it almost became incredibly obvious that he was thinking about it. <i>They only put us in this class because they see something that makes us come off as potentially fabulous soldiers. They wanted this to happen. This was their plan.</i></p><p>He pushed the thoughts away before they could leech into his gaze. <i>I would absolutely hate myself for it, but that means one thing. The military goes above ground. I can make it out of there, but Copic... she would murder me if I were to abandon her like Mother. I have to hold on. I have to stay safe.</i></p><p>
  <i>But if I can find a way out... I'll give it to her. I'll come back for her. I'll sacrifice anything if it means I can get her out of here. I will do anything I can to get her out of this hellscape.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You can't know any of this, Copic. But I'm doing it to save you.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Octavio was playing a massive gig at one of the stadiums on their birthday. It was such a huge concert, he had declared, that it was first come, first serve for tickets. BG wasn't as big of a fan of him as his sister, who wanted to just go and have a good time, as she knew Octavio could put on quite the show.<p>He spotted a richer friend of his, another mohawked student with a slightly less pale skin tone than him and yellow-gazed eyes. "Hey, can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Sure, hit it, G."</p><p>"You know my sister, right? Copic?" He nodded and blushed slightly; BG knew he'd had a crush on Copic for practically the whole school year. "Octavio's tickets go on sale tomorrow, and she'd really like to go. But we're quite poor and we can't really afford the tickets, so I was thinking... I'll set you up with her, in exchange for you taking the three of us to the concert." <i>Copic only likes girls, but I'll lie for our sakes.</i></p><p>"Hmm." The student thought for a moment, then murmured under his breath, "You'd set Copic up with me?"</p><p>"Swear it. She's pretty quiet about who she likes, but maybe she'll like you." <i>Nah, she'll break his heart in a day.</i></p><p>He thought for a moment. "...Okay. I'll send you the tickets when they come." He blushed more and more as he thought of Copic. "My sweetheart... you shall be mine soon."</p><p>"I do hope she likes you back. And it's on her birthday too."</p><p>"Oh, even better! I'll get her a birthday present and get my parents to take us out for dinner, and -"</p><p>"Whoa there, chariot." BG patted his shoulder gently. "You're getting ahead of yourself, just get the tickets in the morning. You choose the seats. It'll be great!"</p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Three days before the concert (and nearly done with school), BG was preparing the surprise for Copic, alongside his friend. "She has no idea that we're doing this, right?"<p>"Yup. They sold out. You should just ask her here and now, she'll be meeting us here in a few moments."</p><p>"Okay..." There she was, her blue hair tied in a ponytail, mossy green eyes looking for her twin. "She's here... I guess you should step out? We are right by the bathroom, you could say you were in there?"</p><p>"Open and close the door, quick." His friend reached over to do that and out stepped BG behind a small line of chairs. "Hey, Copic!"</p><p>"BG!" She ran up to him and gave him a hug, letting go after a moment. "Why'd you tell me to meet you here? I thought we were going to look at the new apartment this afternoon?"</p><p>"We still are, but I have a surprise." Out stepped BG's friend, who'd done just the same as he had. "Ah! There you are, Gibson." He stepped back from Copic for a moment as Gibson slipped a red rose out of his pocket. This caused BG's gaze to sour slightly, as he knew she'd say no, but...</p><p>"My dear, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to Octavio's concert together, and proclaim our love for each other while we're at it." Copic's eyes had widened at the first half, but then shifted into a tight stare at the latter. "I see the way you look at me in class, how you lock eyes with me in science class -"</p><p>"I look that way because you sit right in front of the periodic table." Her voice was tight, slightly caked with annoyance. "I'm sorry if you thought I liked you, but I don't return those feelings. However, I appreciate the effort you went through to do this, Gibson, and I'd still love to go to that concert. Judging by the amount of tickets in hand, it seems you bought enough for all three of us to go." He didn't immediately respond, so she smiled slowly and took two of the three from his frozen hands. "I'd still enjoy going with you."</p><p>He didn't respond, completely frozen in shock. "Gibson?"</p><p>"We gotta go, BG, we're looking at apartments at 4, and it's gonna take us a while to get there..."</p><p>"Gibson." He stared back at his friend, looking at the shock on his face. "Gibson."</p><p>"Just leave, BG." He glanced over his shoulder at BG, his gaze narrowing as he spotted Copic, who'd freshly broken his heart. "Both of you. Leave."</p><p>The moment they exited, their ears perked at the sound of sobbing, and Copic's form tightened with a sour stance. "It's not anyone's fault that you're only into girls, Copic."</p><p>"I know. I just feel bad."</p><p>"I know... let's just focus on the positive parts of our life right now, okay? We'll still go with him, if he wants."</p><p>"Yeah."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The twins' birthday gift to themselves was a move from the homeless shelter to their new apartment. The two had managed to keep themselves afloat, even with them having to buy new clothes for themselves, and now having to take into account the changes that had come with their shift to puberty. Nonetheless, the two grinned at each other as they exited with their bags, waving over their shoulders.</p>
<p>"You ready, Copic?" The two stepped into their newfound space, which really wasn't that big, but certainly within their budget; it had a large bed with a small space for their belongings, as well as a small kitchen and bathroom near the door. "It's small, but we'll be alright. I'm just glad to be out of there."</p>
<p>"Yup. I'm ready, G." He watched her go towards the bed, flopping onto it in her octopus form. She shifted out after a moment, smiling. "That felt different. So different. Not really all that comfortable, but still, it's the difference that counts!" She stretched, then felt her brother's thin form land next to her. "It's just like..."</p>
<p>"When we were younger." The two stared at each other for a second, then instinctively gave a quick hug to each other before BG pulled the tickets out of his bag. "It's tomorrow. The concert."</p>
<p>"I'm still thankful for you convincing Gibson to get us tickets, but was there really a need to have him try to get me to date him?" Copic sighed and stood to get the meal she'd grabbed before they left the homeless shelter. "You're sure he was doing this out of friendship, not out of whatever infatuation he had with me?"</p>
<p>"I can't guarantee that he wasn't in an infatuated state when he was buying it. You know the guy liked you for the whole school year?" She tossed the other plastic-wrapped sandwich towards him, an eyebrow raised as she turned back to him. "I still think he's going to go. Might change his mind, I don't know."</p>
<p>"Regardless of if he does, we're gonna have a good time tomorrow. We've worked so hard to get here, G. We fought for five years to get here, and right now... we have enough to get us through the next six months. We're surviving, together." He bit into his sandwich as his twin settled next to him, the two eating in silence for a moment. "This stuff was never filling."</p>
<p>"Mmhm. Probably why the cafeteria had so much of an ant issue." They chuckled to each other, but finished in silence, Copic yawning after a moment. "I don't blame you. That wasn't an easy move for us and we're gonna have a long day tomorrow." She nodded and sighed. "In case I don't get the chance - even though I'll say this to you in the morning - happy birthday, Copic."</p>
<p>"Happy birthday to you too, BG."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>As the end of their school day approached, the twins would meet excitedly before their last class to discuss their plans. "I'll meet you here once school ends, and then we'll head towards the stadium." Copic straightened her glasses and nodded; she'd gotten the pair within the last year, as she'd had trouble seeing for quite a while beforehand. "I'll come find you if I can't see you. And Copic," BG called before she could turn. "Thank you."<p>"You too, G." She smiled and turned, her thoughts flooded with excitement, only to pause for a moment before surprising her brother with a hug.</p>
<p>"Copic!! C'mon -"</p>
<p>"You've been my best friend since we were conceived. I know Octavio isn't your thing, but just try to have fun tonight, please?" He nodded and gave into his sister's hug. "I'll meet you back here in one hour. We'll go for a fast dinner and be on our way. Now get off to class, you'll be late!" He released her and smiled before turning away and going to his own class. "I'll see you soon, sis!"</p>
<p>Copic's excitement leeched into her classroom behavior, leg twitching with energy. <i>Almost time... this one is supposed to be the biggest concert in a while. We're gonna have so much fun there! I wonder what sort of birthday dinner BG and I will pick.</i> She still focused on her class, but was smiling constantly. "Copic, dear, are you okay?"</p>
<p>This spooked Copic out of her excitement, but didn't stop her shivering with a mix of anxiety and internalized hype. "Ye-ye-yes, ma'am."</p>
<p>"Good." She sighed in relief as she didn't question her shaking, staring at the floor as she continued twitching her leg out of excitement, finally relaxing as the final bell rang. She stood and exited as quickly as she could, looking for BG among the crowd, then spotting him waiting for her.</p>
<p>"BG!" She pushed through the crowd and finally came to stand in front of her brother. "I was so excited, I almost got in trouble..."</p>
<p>"Don't you go getting in trouble on your birthday, Copic," he chuckled, then wrapped an arm around her to mess with her hair. "You ready?"</p>
<p>"Yup! We'll just drop our things off at home and get going." Her eager self seemed to bounce with anticipation, clearly in a state of hype. "So, what about dinner?"</p>
<p>"One reason we're going home is to get cash, so we'll have something to eat... then straight to the concert." BG grabbed his sister's hand and began to walk, the two almost stopping at the homeless shelter before glancing at each other and nodding as they turned away. "We're not here anymore."</p>
<p>His twin nodded and took the lead, breaking into a quick dash to make it home, eventually skidding to a halt at the entrance to their apartment. She reached to open the door with her key, letting her brother take the lead. "Time to get ready to go... Copic." She looked up at his call, closing the door behind her. "I... hate to break your heart like this, but it might be better if we pack our own dinner. Bring extra cash to get a treat. Save our money, y'know?" His ears had sunken in anxiety, clearly worried about her response.</p>
<p>She blinked and nodded. "I understand. I'll pack a sandwich, and we'll get a treat together later on." She set her bag on her side of the bed, stretching. "Do s'mores sound good to you?"</p>
<p>He chuckled and smiled from the counter, where he was splitting sandwich material. "I thought you'd never ask to get one of my favorite things." He pointed to his suitcase, calling, "Pull the extra stuff out of there... I bought you something special."</p>
<p>"What?! Why did you do that??" She went shuffling through it for a moment. "Why?"</p>
<p>"You're my sister! My best friend! And most importantly... you're my twin. I've never been myself without you here." She managed to find her gift - a small certificate for a massage. "I noticed how tight you've been, so I thought that, well, even though I can't buy you the world, nor an escape, I'd at least get you something here."</p>
<p>"I got something for you too, by the way." He perked up at the sound of her moving things around. "You wanted to take music lessons. So I got you some lessons for guitar."</p>
<p>He slipped the two sandwiches into bags and came up to his sister, watching her pass the sheet of paper with his scheduled lessons, beginning two days from then. "Wow." His eyes were wide, but he quickly broke into a grin. "You're the best! Thank you!" He placed her sandwich on her lap. "Are you ready to go?"</p>
<p>"Yeah!"</p>
<p>"Alright... let's get going."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Upon entering the stadium, the two quickly found their seats, eating their treats quickly. Gibson was nowhere to be seen; clearly, after Copic had broken his heart, he was disinterested in coming. Nonetheless, they perked up at the sounds of Octavio's bass, hearing it begin to pump through the speakers. "It's time, BG!"<p>"Yup! Have fun, Copic." As the show roared to life, sounds of new, different energy reached their ears... sounds of a counter, a battle for the crowd...</p>
<p>
  <i>Agent 3.</i>
</p>
<p>Octavio's bass roared. "You mean to interrupt my concert?! I'll take back what's mine!" The inkling's eyes glanced past the massive speakers and towards the distant crowd. "This is my biggest concert <i>ever!</i> Celebrating the arrival - and application - of the Great Zapfish!"</p>
<p>The agent's gaze turned back to him, narrowing, then sprung into action, quickly evading the pair of torpedoes shot at them. They shot at the mechanical fists with such precision that BG and Copic were left less focused on DJ Octavio himself, and more so on the Hero Suited-inkling standing before them. "Holy... they're amazing..."</p>
<p>They were so focused on Agent 3's work that they had missed the struggling gaze of Octavio, who clearly looked frustrated. He groaned and called, "Are you ready for this, you bastard agent?!" before shrinking back down and firing an octopus-shaped missile. The twins watched with interest; the inkling quickly popped the two torpedoes that had shot out alongside it and sent the missile flying back, only to do this twice more.</p>
<p>"Where are they going?!" Copic called as she watched the inkling leap from a launchpad, only to hear a faint whistle from a special weapon she'd never seen and watching it launch across the stadium from a screen nearby. It didn't seem to hit her or BG, but she could hear an obvious whoop and scream from the crowd around them. Octavio seemed to be struggling...</p>
<p>"I'll make fried squid rings outta you!" As he approached closer to their side of the stadium again, he shot back another missile, only to, like before, be bested by it again. His machine tipped over, and his groan rang through the quiet stadium, but the sudden sounds of pause in his jam caught the twins' attention.</p>
<p>"What is that...?" BG murmured at the change of song. "It's... different." Octavio seemed to be bouncing around his machine, and from somewhere off in the distance, seemingly hacked in... </p>
<p>"That heavenly melody! It's the Squid Sisters!" Confusion lingered in the twins' gazes as they glanced back at each other, then back at 3 and the battle at hand. Nonetheless, Octavio seemed just as engaged in his goal, even with the new beat: take down the inkling, and give his species some hope. He still seemed to be struggling, though, and fired off one last missile - only to get it blasted back to him. In the split second between the final hit back at Octavio and the collision, the inkling's eyes glanced around the crowd again, locking with BG's for a mere second longer than everyone else's. They blinked once after this, then turned back as the final hit seemed to finally knock Octavio down... for now.</p>
<p>With him flying towards the agent, they quickly shot him back into his machine, and BG watched it grow in size. "Wait. Why is it... Why is it doing that?? What's going on?! Copic -" He grabbed his sister's arm. "Copic, we need to go, <i>now!</i>" He pulled her out of the crowd just as the agent's orange ink burst around them. She only had a bit of it on her, but considering the location didn't have a spawn point, the witnesses that could be recovered would be "dead" for a few hours.</p>
<p>Walking away from the scene, the twins turned back to the now-glowing stadium. "What the hell did we just witness?"</p>
<p>"I don't know... but ugh, my head... what was the song at the end?" The melody rung in his mind, and he turned to his sister, having not looked at her since he'd pulled her out. "Copic - Copic, your - your shoulder... it's br-br-bright orange... A-a-are you okay, sis?!"</p>
<p>She glanced down at it, catching his gaze. "I can't really feel it right now..."</p>
<p>"Does it hurt?!" She held him back as he tried to approach. "Copic -"</p>
<p>"Let's just get home for now, BG."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Scarring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cleaning the ink off his sister's shoulder wasn't going to be easy, and BG knew it. He could feel his throat sour as the ink didn't leave Copic's pale skin, and as they made it back, he immediately grabbed her to drag her to their bathroom. "BG! Hey - let go of me! I'm gonna be fine!"</p><p>"You're not going to be fine until I know your shoulder is okay!" He reached for a sponge, then shoved her under the shower once it was on, listening to her protests. "Copic... it's burned your skin." She was still trying to pull away, wincing as the ink cleared from her shoulder.</p><p>"Goddamnit, BG, let me go -" She'd lied to him; it had been hurting for a while, but even worse now that he was trying to clean it. She broke into pained tears as the feeling intensified, eventually sobbing. "Ow, ow, ow, ow.... <i>shit shit shit, OW.</i> Let me go!"</p><p>Eventually he pulled her now cleaned, but burned, shoulder, and grabbed a spare shirt to wrap around it. "I'm so sorry, Copic. You know I don't want to hurt you, not intentionally. I'm trying to just treat you, because whatever they used was hunting material."</p><p>She finally sighed as he finished wrapping it, still crying. "BG..."</p><p>"Yes, Copic?"</p><p>"Thank you for taking care of me." She sounded a lot less anxious then he knew she was; she was likely tired after the concert. "I'm sorry I got hurt. Tonight was..."</p><p>"Shhh, Copic. Shhh." He quieted his sister, pulling her into a hug. "I said it when Mother left, and I'll keep saying it until we get out of here." He tied the shirt around her shoulder, making sure it wouldn't move with her movements. "We stick together. We're going to make it out." She nodded, tears falling on his shirt. "Copic."</p><p>Her mossy gaze met his lighter one. "I'll be okay." She shifted slightly, then breathed out slowly. "I just need some time. To heal."</p><p>"It sucks that you got hurt on your birthday, of all things..." This, although a sad truth, got her to chuckle a little. "I'll bet you'll be fine though. It'll just scar."</p><p>"Mmhm..."</p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div><i>Fourteen.</i> BG wrote his age in on the application form, hardly hesitating for his physical appearance, although everyone would recognize him and Copic together, side by side, twin siblings. <i>Green eyes, pale skin, 170cm. Brother to Copic, one of the twins. Parents are unknown.</i> He was first to finish in his entire class of retrained octolings; a shocker, as he had never expressed interest in the army. <i>But if I can get out. I'll rescue Copic. She doesn't know.</i><p>"I see you're excited to join the military," his teacher commented, and he gave a small shrug. "After Octavio's collapse a few months back, it's exciting to see you step up like that to try to take his place." They grinned and a blazing fire of revenge glowed in their gaze. "I always knew you'd be a wonderful soldier."</p><p>BG's emotionless gaze didn't waver, but he internally he could feel the fear and shame in his thoughts. <i>All I need to do is find a way out. Her injury just told me I need to find a way to get us out.</i> The emptiness in his stomach seemed to fill with anxiety, stopping any feeling of hunger in his lanky frame. <i>I just need to get us out of here. Both of us. And if not both of us, just her. I just want my sister to be happy.</i></p><p>"We'll see you in a few weeks, BG." He nodded and turned to sit down again, feeling his fear almost exit as he took a deep breath and held it in. <i>Let's see... what would the best way to get out be...</i></p><p>His thoughts broke as the school bell rung, and he stood to exit and meet Copic outside. Her injury had finally reached a point where she wasn't needing his spare shirt, now stained with blood, and she was simply wearing a shirt over it now, one that was long enough to cover her sleeve. "What'd you do today in class, G?"</p><p>"I filled out something. It's nothing important; just letting the Octarians know that we're gonna be here until we can make it out." The lie was necessary; he couldn't tell her the truth, it'd murder her internally. </p><p>"I'm looking forward to that day."</p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>On the day of his departure, Copic woke up with a sinking sensation in her stomach. She yawned and stretched, careful not to strain her burn, and looked to see her brother missing from her side. She looked up, but saw him missing from the apartment, then shrugged. <i>Maybe he just had an early school run. It's not the first time... but he usually lets me know.</i><p>Later on, as she entered school, she didn't see him there, either. <i>Where is he?!</i> Anxiety had begun to fill her body.</p><p>She returned home later and stepped inside their bathroom, nauseated from her massive surge of nerves. She didn't vomit, as she thought she would, and instead stood from her kneeled position and headed to the sink. She looked up, then jumped back in shock as she spotted something at the edge of the mirror: a single-piece-taped note in BG's handwriting.</p><p>She reached forward with so much force that she nearly tore the note into pieces, and her mirror shook with the sudden pull.</p><p>
  <i>Copic,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The very first thing I have to say to you is that I am so, so, so sorry. I couldn't tell you this plan. I'm so sorry that I'm leaving you here. I'm sorry that this is probably going to ruin the bond I have with you. This is what Mother did to us - but I am not like her. I am not like Mother.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I discovered what retrain class was supposed to be a couple of weeks before we turned fourteen. It's a military prep course. They put me in because they knew I was different, and they know you're different too. I resisted their urges but went with it because I knew I needed to do that. We can still escape together if I can find a way.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I couldn't tell you this because I knew you wouldn't let me do it. I knew you'd tell me to stop. I knew you'd say "But you can't, it's too dangerous, it's too risky, what if you get killed, what if I never see you again?" But I swear, on my life, I will get you out of here. I'm not going to stop until you can get out of here.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It breaks my heart to imagine you finding this note. I can't stand to see you cry, Copic. You're my older sister and I'm your younger brother - at least as far as we know - and I know you're going to be so mad and upset, because your twin is gone...</i>
</p><p>He wasn't wrong. Copic had completely collapsed, having crumbled the note as soon as she reached that point. There was more within it, but she was so deep in her emotional wreck that she couldn't bear to read it. All she wanted was for her brother to be home.</p><p>
  <i>Please take care of yourself, Copic. I'll come back for you when I find our way out of here, and if I can spot an opportunity, I'll give it to you. None of this will matter soon and we'll be free from here. It's not going to matter when we're free. I have a lot of hope that that's going to happen soon.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Take care of yourself.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>With everlasting brotherly love (and a promise that I will never do something like this again),</i>
</p><p>
  <i>BG</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Showing up to the army base was something he didn't want to do, and never had. "There's a new source of Zapfish on the surface. Looks like the last of the Splatfests are finishing up, at least until new idols emerge... the Squid Sisters seem to be retiring. The rest seem to be working on new technologies." <i>A researcher.</i><p>He passed by the octoling sitting on a laptop, listening to the recording. <i>That's Marina Ida. I remember hearing about her, she's supposed to be huge... so where is she? Why are there recordings?</i></p><p>"This changes everything."</p><p>The words rung gently in his mind as he moved forward, looking for the colonel, eventually spotting them and approaching. He faced them with a faux determination, sharpening his voice to come off as gruff as he could. "My name is BG. You may have seen my application. Here to save Octavio and be better than he was." <i>Lies.</i></p><p>He hated the use of Zapfish; he'd felt a twinge in his stomach when he watched the largest one get swallowed by Octavio's machine. <i>I knew it was fine, but still...</i> He could also feel the regretful lump in his throat; if he found a way out, and got Copic out too, he'd be betraying his superior. <i>They'd be on me for weeks. And Copic... I'm so sorry.</i> His heart weighed in his chest as he thought of her, but still twitched his ears as he heard the colonel speak. "Welcome in, BG. Let's see what you can do. There's a patrol leaving to Octo Valley in a few hours."</p><p><i>Octo Valley?! As a starter here?!</i> "You were correct in assuming that I had seen your application. Your teacher's report mentioned excellent diligence during the training courses and you finished first in class when applications opened." The thoughts of training flowed back; he'd worked so hard for his sister's future, and that was the only thing that kept him going. <i>Don't ever do something like this, Copic.</i> "You probably want to board that train. If you've got absolutely anything to do, do it now."</p><p>He nodded swiftly and headed back towards the base so he could send a note to Copic. <i>I'll be okay. I'll find a way out.</i></p><p>
  <i>Copic,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I've made it safely to the army. In a few hours I'll be leaving for Octo Valley, as they want me to test my skills. I have no idea what I'll find, but I have a feeling that they'll test me against Agent 3.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I wish you the best. I hope you're okay.</i>
</p><p>He had spaced out for a significant portion of time, only to jump out of it as he heard the colonel's call. "Octo Valley soldiers, you're heading out in fifteen! Go, go, go!" He paused immediately in his note, leaving it scrunched up, and ran over to the station, limping to put on his armor.</p><p>The note, unfortunately, would get crushed, crumbled, and eventually thrown away as BG boarded the train to Octo Valley...</p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div><i>Missing octoling trooper presumed dead.</i>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon seeing the headline - <i>Missing octoling trooper presumed dead</i> - Copic's fear from the last few days intensified in her throat. The octoling had no name, but it didn't stop her from tightening up in anxiety, as she was terrified that it may be BG. Usually, unless they were too far from a spawn point, most of the important troops would recover okay, though if they were too far, they wouldn't. <i>BG may have been too far away. If he was that missing trouper... I can't.</i></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>BG, actually, was traveling with a few other octolings on the train, but was stuck in his car with the admiral and one other octoling. The latter didn't speak their name, merely sitting in silence, and the commander glanced over his shoulder at their lack of conversation. The blue octoling's eyes locked with their orange ones, and their skin wasn't as pale as his. The silent message in their eyes said a single message: <i>let's just get this over with.</i><p>"No conversation? What's keeping you two from speaking?" The commander rotated in his chair to glance at them, then shrugged as neither responded. "You're lucky, both of you. Normally we'd call the girls in, but they're busy in other missions. You'll have to do for now, but be ready for 3."</p><p><i>Octo Valley station.</i> Before he could exit the train, the commander shoved a weapon in his arms. "Use your weapons well, you two! You'll need a good aim." The pair nodded, then headed to exit the station. "And watch out for Cuttlefish!"</p><p><i>Cuttlefish?</i> BG's eyes turned to his companion, who looked equally as confused. The weapon in their hands was identical to his, a pair of Octo Shots, and he sighed as he found the trigger. His hand was nervously feeling for the ink tank strapped against his back, and he swallowed his anxiety as he felt a twinge in his throat. <i>That's the same twinge I felt with Copic. I don't like this at all. And it's my very first job... what if I die? What if I kill someone? What do I do with my life anymore...?</i></p><p>He shook the thoughts away and let his sister come back to him. <i>I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this so you can escape.</i> As he exited, he could almost hear her laugh. <i>I won't let you down, sis.</i></p><p>The first thing that caught his attention was two bulging, non-octoling eyes. "Agent 3, down there!" The inkling glanced down in the direction of the pointing finger, their hair glowing almost instantaneously. <i>Wait. What does that mean?</i> He dodged out of the way as the inkling's splashdown surrounded him and his partner. The rest of the summoned opponents were down, leaving only the two octolings left.</p><p>Almost immediately, 3's eyes locked on the other octoling, and BG caught the eyes of his co-soldier, the two starting to distract the inkling, only to hear a call from above - "What's that?"</p><p>That was the last thing he heard before his vision went black.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div><i>Second octoling trooper to have gone missing during Octo Valley mission.</i><p><i>This one has pictures.</i> Copic had been anxiously watching out for news about the mission, seeing the fresh headline. <i>I should at least try to read the new information... oh BG, please don't be dead...</i> She swallowed her anxiety for a moment, reading over the descriptions on the article. </p><p>
  <i>Pictured: Two missing octolings, both presumed dead at this point. Neither have respawned since their mission. Left: orange-eyed, tan-skinned, tentacurl. Right: green-eyed, pale skin, mohawk.</i>
</p><p>Copic dropped to her knees as she saw her brother in the picture. She could feel herself crying, the shock and grief hitting her like a bullet. "Why him? Why my brother?! He only left a few days ago... why, why, why him???" She stood and paced for a moment before she pressed against her pillow and began to shiver on the empty mattress.</p><p>Some number of hours passed, and the only reason she rose from her bed was because she was hungry. She didn't feel like making herself dinner, and instead headed out with a  few extra bits of cash. It didn't feel right in her hands, but she forced herself to take it anyway, exiting the complex to get herself food from one of the vendors.</p><p>The shopowner met her gaze as she grabbed dinner and came up to the counter. Her eyes were sunken, her pupils red from near-constant crying for several hours. "Damn kid, did you loose something? A battle maybe?" She shook her head. "Wait, kid - I know you..." She glanced over her shoulder as her ears sunk with anxiety. "You're one of the twins! Where's your brother?" She stared at the floor, sighing.</p><p><i>Soon there'll be enough headlines about BG dying. Everyone's going to know the name because of our birth. I need to get out of here.</i> The thoughts were only present in her mind, not said aloud, and she paid up before leaving, not answering the shopkeeper's calls. She held her dinner in hand, then sighed as she headed back up to the apartment.</p><p><i>Twin octoling confirmed to have gone missing.</i> The headline had flashed across a billboard, and this caused Copic's stomach to tighten up, drowning any feeling of hunger. She couldn't recognize anything anymore; it all looked strange blur of places, and she ran back up to the apartment, shivering hard. The thoughts of how she'd cope without her brother were overwhelming, not to mention them piled on top of already shocking thoughts about her brother's death.</p><p><i>I need to get out. I need to get out. I don't know this place anymore. Nothing feels familiar. I don't know if he's dead or not, but I don't care, I'm going to escape myself. Just as he told me we'd do together... and mentally, BG, we are doing this together. I can't hesitate.</i> She packed a suitcase with anything she could fit and take; her old school uniform (something she actually did enjoy the style of), BG's doodles of her, hers of him, some of his clothes (there was no evidence that he was dead), and as much of her belongings as possible. <i>Goodbye, underground. I should be happy, but happiness doesn't begin to suppress my grief and anxiety.</i></p><p>She passed the Kamabo corps buildings on her way out, and slipped a paper out of her bag in order to write out a note. <i>He might see it if he ended up in there somewhere. That's one of the closest places to the surface.</i></p><p>
  <i>BG,</i>
</p><p>
    <i>It's your sister. If you don't remember me, we were born as twins who made massive headlines due to our rarity. We grew up side-by-side, and were abandoned by Mother once we got into the reaches of puberty. When I last saw you, you'd written me a note that said that you were off to the army. You may or may not have been missing when I'm writing this. Sometimes I wonder what'd happened if you stayed and we ran away together, just as you promised me, and like I'm doing right now.</i>
</p><p>
    <i>I have no idea where I'll go once I'm on the surface. I don't even know if you're alive, but I'm going to keep our promise. I want to be where the inklings are, for us. Together. I really hope I'll see you there eventually.</i>
</p><p>
    <i>With hope and sisterly love for you,</i>
</p><p>
    <i>Copic</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Testing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BG woke up with a pounding headache, feeling the cool ground below his body. <i>When I was last up, something attacked me and knocked me down here... can't stay awake... can't keep myself...</i> Before he could even open his eyes, he'd already fallen asleep again, just as the train pulled into the central station.</p><p>Out stepped the captain, looking confused as to why C.Q. had brought him back to the central station, only to widen his already bulging eyes in surprise as he spotted BG, as well as a note attached to his ankle. He seemed to be slowly humming the <i>Calamari Inkantation</i> in his sleep, just as 8 had, but the note mentioned that he'd had a life - and a sister.</p><p><i>8 never specified what they did, nor have they ever really spoken either. They seem to be completely mute.</i> Cuttlefish leaned to grab the ocotling's hand and dragged him towards the vending machine and lockers, where he was left sleeping soundly, note still hanging off his ankle.</p><p>The captain was planning on seeing what 8 was up to, as they were midway through a station at the moment, as well as possibly check in with Pearl and Marina about the surface, but the off-brown note caught his eyes again. <i>His sister's name is Copic. His name is BG. Strange names, but at least they're names.</i> 8 had never hinted at their name, even in their poetry, so it felt nice to see an octoling with a name. "When you're awake, BG, we have some stuff to clarify."</p><p>Later on, he'd wake up to find the captain gone, and the telephone in the center rung for a new resident of the testing sights. He could tell he'd gotten lucky, as the train stopped just as he picked up the card and device left behind. The doors opened gently, and Cuttlefish's bulging eyes stared back at him. "That's why the train's here... hello, BG."</p><p>"That's my name," he breathed, shaking his head. "Sorry, I'm really have trouble remembering what's happened in the last few days. The last thing I remember is leaving my sister - oh gosh, my sister." This was less memory than he'd had when waking up before, indicating that he'd not remembered the experience.</p><p>Cuttlefish pointed with his cane to the octoling's boot. "That note should have some more information about what happened, and I'll give you a recap if you don't remember."</p><p>"The only thing I don't remember is how I got here, after leaving for the army." BG read the note in silence and came to sit across from the captain. "My twin sister... poor thing. She's got to be terrified without me there... wherever she is, where the inklings are. I don't even know what inklings are."</p><p>Cuttlefish nodded. "The promised land. 8's looking for parts to get there, as it seems like you two had similar awakenings." His phone buzzed with a message from Pearl and Marina, and the conductor's voice rang over the intercom, reading information out about where they were going. "Ah, that's a sign that 8's coming back from another station. C.Q. leaves then." The cane seemed to shiver under his body, even though he was sitting. "Maybe that means we're gonna get out of here. This is good, those parts are suspicious and might be a trap. It's nice to have back up."</p><p>BG nodded, only to feel the train depart. He'd never once ridden on one, so he stared at the ground in awe at the feeling. "Arriving at a thang station. Agent 8 is boarding with the final thang."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div><i>Somewhere on the edges of the underground, near the outer reaches of Inkopolis...</i><p>Copic dragged her suitcase alongside her as she finally managed to escape. Making sure there wasn't anyone following her, she collapsed onto a bench, quickly snapping to her senses as she pulled her suitcase towards her. She was already shivering, hard, and although she didn't seem hurt, she could feel the soreness of her ankles and listened to her heavy breathing.</p><p>An inkling walked by and raised an eyebrow at her position, which only sent her into more fear. <i>I just gotta find somewhere to stay... who's going to accept Octarian money?! Ugh, nobody will, I'll bet...</i> She stood and dragged her suitcase along, running as fast as she could towards the apartments she saw, eventually appearing in Inkopolis Square.</p><p>A few inklings glanced over at her, eyes flicking to her hairstyle or her ears or her shoulder scar, or really anything that made her stand out as different. She just wanted to get settled in an apartment, but she couldn't seem to find anything going right. Eventually she spotted an octoling, relaxing as she spotted him.</p><p>The mint-colored octoling looked up as she approached, his curled mohawk almost falling in his face. "I'm so sorry for asking, but can you help me out here?" She lowered her voice and glanced over her shoulder. "I-I-I'm new around he-here, and I-I just want an apartment fo-for myself. Can you sh-show me a-a-around?" Her throat tightened the more she spoke.</p><p>He nodded gently, then began to point around the square. "Turf war is in this large, central tower. Stages rotate every two hours and you can sign up inside. There's also a ranked mode and a league mode; those are more serious. On your left are the shops; clothes, hats, shoes mainly, and Sheldon is the weapon dealer. You'll want to stop there at some point. Behind me is Grizzco; you can make some extra money there. To the right, you've got Off the Hook's studio and a couple of other small things. Nothing too major."</p><p>Obviously none of this made sense to Copic. "So sorry, I'm completely new around here... where can I just get an apartment for now?"</p><p>His eyes widened. "I must've misunderstood... Gene." He stood and began walking, making sure she was following behind him. "There's some apartments near here, if you're wondering. I know a guy I can get you in with." He glanced behind him as she followed, catching her shivering steps. "You've been through a lot, haven't you?"</p><p>"How did you -"</p><p>"You're shivering like a madman. And you're familiar, because you look like... the twin octolings."</p><p>"Wh-what?!" She knew he was right, but... "Wh-why do you think that?"</p><p>"Your eyes. They're mossy green and your ink color matches what it was in the photo. You have merely grown, but I remember hearing about you." He kept walking, knowing she was following with anxiety in her steps. "I was nine years old when I heard of your birth underground, but my family escaped when I was young, about a year afterward, with the help of my cousin's family." He smiled and stepped inside the complex. "Quincy!"</p><p>The short, stout frame looked up. He certainly wasn't a normal resident of the surface; he had a long, fish-like tail poking out at the end of his hair, wrapping over the side of his shoulders, and a small, pointed horn poked out of his head, just below the hairline. His fingers seemed to be webbed, representing flippers, paling to a gray-blue at the fingertips, and he looked up at the sound of Gene. "What's up, Gene? Haven't seen you in a bit. Who's this?"</p><p>"Name's Copic." Gene pointed a finger to her. "She needs an apartment. Didn't 2422 get vacated recently?"</p><p>"How did you know that?"</p><p>"All of the keys for the door are there, minus one." Copic came to stand at his side. "I'll pay up for a bit, if you'd like me to -"</p><p>"I-I-I... do y-you take Octarian money?"</p><p>"Oh. She's new-new." Quincy nodded, then worked for the moment on a setup. "You're right though, Gene. I think the last one's gonna show up pretty soon; she's been moving out."</p><p>"Cool." Gene slid a card forward to pay for her rent. Copic's eyes were wide with fear, but she seemed to be more grateful than scared as she took the remaining two keys.</p><p>"Th-th-thank you, b-b-both of y-you." She swallowed gently, and Quincy's eyes looked up to meet with hers, a small frown on his face.</p><p>"Rent details... you pay on the fifteenth of every month. Gene was kind enough to pay for a few months, but you need to be paying yourself. How old are you?"</p><p>"Fourteen."</p><p>"Damn. You're young. When do you turn fifteen?"</p><p>"Pretty soon."</p><p>"Mmhm... you're free to go. Head upstairs, and then look for 2422. That's your apartment."</p><p>"Thank you," she breathed, finally relaxing a little. "Both of you." She waved to Gene before dragging her bag to the steps, walking it up before collapsing in her apartment.</p><p>
  <i>I am so glad to be somewhere new.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>"Hey, Quincy, I came to get the last of my things."<p>"That's why you've got your key in hand. Be careful while you're up there; there's someone new in there."</p><p>"Someone new?"</p><p>"Yup. New arrival from underground, like you and your son. How is he doing, by the way?"</p><p>"He's doing well, but he left a stuffed animal in his room, so that's one thing I'm getting."</p><p>"He was so cute when he was born."</p><p>"Yeah, well." The blue octoling smiled. "He's still a great kid. I'll be back soon." She headed upstairs, right where Copic's steps had fallen about two hours before.</p><p>She clicked the door into the apartment, spotting Copic sleeping and almost jumping as she saw her. <i>How did she get up here?! Where's her brother? Something isn't right... I might see them again. I need to get out of here... they'll kill me if I see them again.</i> She could feel the guilt weighing in her stomach and throat, almost crying, then sighed and gave into it, careful not to wake up Copic.</p><p>She went to the back to a closet, grabbing her son's stuffed animal from his old room. She pulled the now-dusty box out, then swallowed nervously as she read over the side. <i>Regrets.</i> Originally, that's what it was... but more and more, it wasn't "regrets" so much as it was "Copic and BG."</p><p>She quickly wrote a small note on a sheet of paper, then placed the box next to her daughter's suitcase. <i>For Copic and BG, with love from your mother.</i></p><p>She exited just as quietly as she'd entered, never to be seen again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Copic would wake up some hours after her mother had left, catching the newfound box with a taped note on top. <i>That wasn't here before... but the landlord did say she was still moving out, so she must've came and went while I was sleeping?</i> She stood and came to read the side, grabbing her glasses as she did so.</p><p>The side had clearly once read something, but was now forcefully scratched out with still-fresh marker. The blue octoling picked up the note, reading the words, then set it back down before she could get too far. <i>For Copic and BG, with love from your mother.</i></p><p><i>What the hell? It's for BG and I...</i> Slowly, she sat on her knees, lifting a flap, then stopping partway through, thinking about her brother. <i>No. If he's alive... we're going to open this together.</i></p><p>She yawned gently, still tired, but stood and took her suitcase to one of the two other rooms. There was a left room and a right, both bedrooms, and she stepped into the right one, looking around for a moment before deciding she liked it. She lifted her suitcase and felt her stomach growling, sighing as it reminded her of the five years she'd spent in the homeless shelter with her brother. <i>Guess I should find something to eat and try to get myself familiar with the area. Gosh, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since... hmm, I think since I left the old apartment.</i></p><p><i>I've been so absorbed in trying to get myself settled and out that I've just completely forgotten what that hunger feels like.</i> She stood and grabbed her new apartment keys, heading out with the remaining bits of her money. <i>It's Octarian money... they won't even take it, I'll bet. If I can just find someone to transfer it... a currency exchange. There's got to be one.</i> She blinked as she exited, passing the landlord. "Hey, Copic."</p><p>She jumped and froze in her step, turning back to face him. "Y-y-yeah, th-that's me..." She smiled nervously and rubbed her hand on her neck. "Wh-what's up??"</p><p>"You got your Octarian money on you?" She nodded and approached slowly. "I assume you're looking for a place to exchange it. We've had a lot of octolings come in, which is surprising for the location." He raised his webbed fingers and pointed out the door. "Go outside and take a right two blocks down, then keep following until you see the bank with an octopus on it. That's one of several currency exchanges around the city."</p><p>"Th-thank you, I guess?" She seemed to be shivering slightly, clearly a little overwhelmed. "Um, where can an octoling just get some food? I'm sorry to ask, I-I haven't eaten anything since the beginning of my escape."</p><p>"To make it easier for you, there's a restaurant right across from the bank. They serve sushi, do you like that?"</p><p>"Uh... sure." Her ears raised slightly at the thought of her stomach being full. "I can already imagine it..."</p><p>"You seem to love that thought. Lucky for you, there's a ton of different things to enjoy here." He reached below the desk, pulling out a brochure. "You might want to look at this. You're school-aged?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You're lucky. The schools are about out for the summer, but you can enroll in one of them. What's your interest in?"</p><p>"Art." <i>Should be obvious from my name.</i> "I draw a lot."</p><p>"Then you'd enjoy Inkblot Academy." Copic nodded and waved over her shoulder. "Stay safe out there," the narwhal called, the edge of his tail tapping his shoulders.</p><p>She nodded, then headed outside, following his directions.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>As Agent 8 boarded the train, BG looked up at the sight. They were exactly the same as they'd been before, the same octoling they'd been when the two were partners. "Hey... 8?" Their eyes seemed to recognize him, but still didn't respond, and he nodded at their silence. "So, we're gonna make it out of here?" he asked Cuttlefish, turning his gaze away from 8. "To whatever the promised land is?"<p>"Yep! We're just on our way back to the central station, and we'll be on our way. Yahoo!" The trio exited, 8 and Cuttlefish looking up at the telephone as it came to life yet again.</p><p>"THERE IT IS! The final thang! I am <i>totes</i> impressed, I was not sure you had the ERROR to pull it off." The talk seemed to confuse BG, but he turned his gaze away from them and backed into the open train car, watching from a distance. "I will now guide you to the promised land. Let's bounce!"</p><p>The phone began to ring, and the green-gazed octoling studied the parts for a moment. <i>Wait. Why are there blades?</i> This wasn't noticed as 8 answered the phone. "Are you ready to ascend to the higher plane?" They nodded. "The promised land awaits."</p><p>"Congrats, number 10,008, the door will now open!" The telephone's crack began to turn wildly, and BG's eyes widened as the phone seemed to scream. <i>What kind of horror designed this thing?!</i> Quickly assembled, out stood the blender, the combined efforts of all four thangs. <i>It's a blender...!</i> "Don't be shy!"</p><p>"Here we come!" Cuttlefish stepped in alongside 8, slowly being carried up as his phone spat out calls from Pearl and Marina.</p><p>"Ingredient acquisition complete. Reformatting matter..." <i>WHAT?!</i> Now BG's eyes were really wide with fear. <i>If that thing discovers me... oh my gosh, I'm dead. I'm so dead.</i> He pressed himself behind the doors, slowly poking his eyes above one of the windows...</p><p>A shattering of glass caught his attention, and he looked up as he heard the sound, then watched the inkling fall and knock out the blender. "Holy <i>shit,</i> are you two okay?! 3?!"</p><p>8 got their receiving calls and quickly jumped out of the station, just as Cuttlefish turned to 3. "You've got to be squidding me, Agent 3! You received that distress call?!" They didn't answer; they were knocked out clean.</p><p>"They were there." BG recognized them, swallowing nervously. "At Octavio's concert."</p><p>"How do you even know that?" Cuttlefish asked, confused, then stared back down at 3. "You'll be backup for 8, by the way."</p><p>"I know that because Copic and I went. Together, for our birthday."</p><p>"It's been quite a while since that concert."</p><p>"She got hurt by them. 3 hurt her. When Octavio's machine exploded... the blast almost killed us. It hit her shoulder and burned it." Recounting the events was troublesome, but he seemed to get the events right. "It didn't come off until I scrubbed it off and found her burn."</p><p>"You guys don't get much ink exposure if it hurt her like that."</p><p>"Nah. I think octolings are just less resistant to ink, at least until we get more exposure. Copic and I weren't exposed to it much." He sighed and cut himself short as he heard the shattered telephone start to hum. "What's it doing...?"</p><p>It seemed to whir back to life, and the pair of cephalopods' eyes widened. Some of the "matter" seemed to shoot out, splattering onto 3's face. "Agent 3!" The inkling's body shivered back to life as the matter took form, and they stumbled forward before leaping at the duo.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>As Copic finally finished getting her money exchanged, she followed Quincy's directions and headed into the restaurant. The inklings and octolings around her didn't seem to be bothered, but they all seemed to be watching something...<p>The blue octoling's eyes glanced up at the television screen as she finally settled at a table. <i>SPECIAL REPORT: Giant stone statue erupting from Inkopolis Bay.</i></p><p><i>What the...?</i> She cocked her head, confused. "We're getting some reports of Off the Hook down here, as well as some members of the New Squidbeak Splatoon."</p><p>"Ma'am?" She turned her gaze away and ordered quickly. "You okay?"</p><p>"The news is giving me some hope right now." She stared at the screen, watching intently, and her server shrugged and headed off. Her eyes went wide as the camera turned at the sight.</p><p>"The stone statue is rising faster. It was rising slowly earlier, but now it's rising faster. It seems to resemble something familiar..."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>The next thing he knew, BG was tied up and being launched towards Agent 8 as they worked through the interior of the statue. Beside him, Cuttlefish struggled in the ropes. "Let go of me, 3!"<p>The inkling didn't stop, but glanced over their shoulder, eyes emotionless. At the spine of the matrix, they paused at a platform, tying their captured cephalopods to the wall. They crouched at the edge of the metal, clearly waiting for Agent 8. BG, at this point, was getting tired of being tied up, but knew he was close to the surface. He tried to pull one of his hands out, but couldn't, instead listening to the sounds of the inkrail and the edges of 8's tentacurl hair.</p><p>"The elevator..." Cuttlefish murmured as the octoling stopped several feet below. "Agent 8! Help meeeeee!" 3 turned to them and leaped off the wall, quickly hitting a splashdown. BG, meanwhile, watched the two agents duel, and Cuttlefish shook his head. "Seems like Agent 3 broke the special limiter."</p><p>"They fight well, both of them," BG noted. "When do you think it's gonna end?"</p><p>"Whenever 8 dies or 3 gets taken down." As Agent 8 threw a Splat Bomb up on the ship where the two tied-up cephalopods hung, the inkling closed their eyes and launched into the air, aiming splashdowns constantly, until...</p><p><i>Finally.</i> Agent 8's shots dispelled the sanitized liquid on their face and ears, and the octoling stood over their defeated counterpart's body. BG struggled against his ties again, then relaxed as he felt the feeling of release. He watched the elevator rise to the ladder of the statue, only to jump as Cuttlefish spoke. "You aren't much of a talker, are you?"</p><p>"Me?" He glanced back at the captain. "S-sorry, I -"</p><p>"Don't be sorry." The two follow Agent 8 up the ladder, notably farther behind the agent. "Even if you don't talk much, you're still company." The green-eyed octoling didn't answer, too lost in thoughts of potentially seeing his sister.</p><p>
  <i>Copic. I really hope I can find you.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the statue rose faster, Copic's nervous twitching increased. "Live reports from the statue..." The camera zoomed in on the helicopters, watching them come to the surface to retrieve the octolings coming from the statue. <i>It's up!!</i></p><p>The news feed went black for a second, then flashed a few times to reveal the broken phone, now covered in some of the sanitized liquid. "Disabling contemporary speech mode..." It squirmed for a moment, and Copic stared in shock. "I am Tartar, an AI construct created 12,000 years ago by a brilliant professor..."</p><p>It went on, and her mossy gaze widened in shock. "You wage war over minor genetic deviations and obsess over trivial fashion choices. So I created a new directive... destroy this world, and start anew!"</p><p>Gasps rung around the restaurant, full of shocked cephalopods. "From the best and brightest subjects, I created a sludge of supreme DNA... a primordial ooze from which the ultimate lifeform will emerge... today is the day my vision becomes reality, as I destroy your city and everyone in it!"</p><p>There seemed to be a radiant sense of panic in the restaurant now, collective murmuring as the news crew hijacked the hack. "We're back. This machine - called Commander Tartar from reports - is planning on -" The reporter went silent as the human-like statue opened its mouth, revealing a laser. </p><p><i>Holy shit?!? What the hell is that?!</i> The camera turned and focused on the helicopter, zooming in as quickly as it could, and Copic's server placed her sushi on the table before pausing at the foot to watch it herself. "It looks like Off the Hook is briefing some mysterious cephalopods." The camera tried its hardest to focus, and Copic could make out five figures...</p><p>
  <i>BG. BG, BG, BG, please. Please be alive. Please, please, please, please be alive!!</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Marina was focused on telling 8 and BG what to do. "The statue runs on sunlight and is converting it into energy." She clicked a key on her keyboard. "If we cover this entire thing in ink, we should be able to stop it from charging." She clicked another key. "We can use the hyperbombs I'm working on, but they're still prototypes -"<p>"So they'll have to manually be hit," BG replied, finishing the sentence before she could.</p><p>"Correct. So you'll both be shooting them."</p><p>"Both of us? But I've never -"</p><p>"You don't have to go immediately, just as backup." 8 nodded as Marina turned to tell Pearl what she could do. "We have about three minutes until that thing's ready to fire. Use that time to warm up your voice, Pearlie!"</p><p>"What about me?" Cuttlefish asked.</p><p>"Uh... be the hypeman?" He nodded and watched 8 launch, then caught the Splattershot in hand and passed it to BG as they began to shoot the hyperbombs. "In thirty second intervals, I'll be dropping them on the head. You've got three minutes, 8!"</p><p>The four watched as the octoling kept inking, only to hear a terrified yelp from Marina. "They missed one on the sides!"</p><p>"Go, BG!" He stared for only a second before launching himself. He'd never done the maneuver before, but it felt <i>exciting.</i> Never before had he felt the feeling of the wind rushing past his ears and under his mohawk, the feeling of exhilaration filling his body. "Sixty seconds, 8! Focus on the head, you have backup!"</p><p>The pair finished significantly earlier than anticipated, and both launched back towards the heli. BG miscalculated his landing and almost fell into the sea, only to be pulled up by the sharp-witted Agent 8. They were silent as Pearl jumped down to pull a Killer Wail, smiling as she tapped their shoulder and gave them a grin. </p><p>"Let's do this!" She screamed into the Killer Wail, and the pair of octolings watched as the statue blew to pieces.</p><p>"You were great, Pearlie!!" Marina leaped down to tackle her, pulling her into a tight hug. "As were you two!" She grinned over at BG and Agent 8. "You both saved the city. You especially, 8."</p><p>They nodded and smiled, gazing out at the city. "It's beautiful," BG murmured, eyes wide. "I'm so happy to be here..."</p><p>"You've been looking for someone, right, BG?" Cuttlefish asked, and he nodded. "Tell us about your sister."</p><p>He blinked in surprise, but nodded again. "My sister... she looks just like me, but female. She's got blue hair and mossy green eyes. Her ears are floppy, like mine, and she's a little shorter than me. She has her hair in a ponytail and wears glasses. We're twin siblings, and she's a little older. Actually... I think today's supposed to be our fifteenth birthday."</p><p>"You seem to be aware of the date."</p><p>"If today is June fourteenth... that's, indeed, our birthday." They nodded, and the other cephalopods glanced at each other before he sighed and stared at the ground. "Oh, Copic..." His throat soured up with guilt. "I miss my sister so much..." His eyes had begun to water. "I don't even know where to start looking for her."</p><p>"When she figures out that you're here, I'm sure she'll be happy." Pearl struggled to say the words, but managed to spit them out anyway. "Besides, we'll find her."</p><p>"What?" He looked up, evidently confused. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Wherever she is, we'll find her," Marina murmured. "Saving the world is no small feat. Finding your sister is the least we can do."</p><p>"Thank you all... so much."</p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Copic finished her sushi and smiled at the satisfying feeling in her stomach. She'd relaxed a little after watching the live feed, but still longed for her brother. <i>I'll see him. I know I will. Oh BG, I can't wait for you to come home.</i><p>She planned to head home, for now, but she also thought about arranging a few things, so she exited out to the closest train station and boarded the line towards Inkblot Academy. <i>I wanna see what it's like.</i> She seemed to relax as soon as the train moved, then took a short trip out to the academy's stop.</p><p>She stepped inside and glanced at a clock. <i>2:25pm.</i> She pushed her way through to the office, then caught the eyes of the secretary. "Ma'am, we're not taking -"</p><p>"I'm not here to ask about coming in so late in the year. According to this calendar, all of the students here are in their last days of class." She paced for a second before looking back at the secretary. "C-c-can someone take me around? J-just today?"</p><p>"The school day ends in less than an hour." The secretary sounded annoyed, and Copic could feel her frustration increase, only to sigh and press it back. "No tours are to be given after 2:00, and most need to be scheduled in advance -"</p><p>"Then can I do that?" Her voice didn't shake, and her own frustration leaked into her tone. "I'll be back with my brother when we're able to come."</p><p>"Mm, you may as well wait until you're in next year's class." Copic's ears raised slightly. "That's no guarantee you'll be in here, but -"</p><p>"That's another thing I wanted to ask about." She pressed her hand against the table, feeling her medical bracelet shake. "Enrolling here. My brother and I. We'll be in the sophomore class." For once, her voice wasn't shaking, nor was she shivering or twitching in any way, and her ears rose as she spoke. "I'll fill out all the paperwork myself if I have to, but I'm not scared of that."</p><p>The secretary's eyes narrowed. "Fine. What's the address for information?"</p><p>It'd take some time, but Copic finally worked the secretary to let her stop by with BG before the school year began. "We'll finish your application once it gets closer to the school year."</p><p>"Thank you." Copic grabbed the remaining papers in hand, just as the school's bell rang and spooked her. She took a moment to collect herself and headed outside the office... just as the hallway flooded with students and she quickly got lost in the surge, escaping out to the city and station.</p><p>She stepped off to the side, papers in hand, then took a glance around her. A couple of inklings went to their cars, while several others, inklings and octolings, headed towards the station. She was able to pick out a few distinct groups among those: an orange octoling slipped on a pair of shades; a trio of two octolings and an inkling were carrying a set of guitars; an inkling pair walked side by side, the suited one lifting up the shorter, purple inkling and placing her on his shoulders; two inkling girls walked side by side, clearly in an intense, but joking conversation. <i>They're all so close with each other.</i> Her throat tightened, but she swallowed it as she thought of what had happened earlier. <i>There was another one. There were two octolings up there.</i></p><p>She shook her head and began to head home, following the other cephalopods.<i> I am going to find you, BG. I swear it.</i></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Somehow, BG managed to get a large portion of his things settled; he'd applied for both the competitive league and Grizzco, gotten a bite to eat with Off the Hook, Agent 8, and the captain, and was now looking for a place to stay as the sun began to set. "Hey." The voice of Cuttlefish caused him to spook. "Still looking for your sister?"<p>"Yeah, but now I'm just kind of looking for somewhere to stay."</p><p>"Marina said she saw someone who looked like her, based on your description." The captain pointed towards the apartments. "Be careful. I see it in your eyes... the moment you find her, you'll be done with all of us. But that's okay. 3 and I have a new mission and my granddaughter is looking for new agents in Octo Canyon. You and 8 were wonderful company, though. Take care of yourself, BG."</p><p>The pale-skinned octoling blinked once and nodded. "Thank you, Captain." He turned in his step and began to walk towards the apartment, a similarly anxious pace in his step, just as Copic had earlier. <i>I'm coming, Copic. I'm gonna find you.</i></p><p>He entered one of the apartment complexes, looking up at the narwhal at the desk. He almost jumped at the foreign face, then asked quietly, "Have you seen a blue octoling come by? Mossy green eyes? Floppy ears, skin just as pale as mine?"</p><p>"Sounds familiar. I checked in someone like that earlier today. She's upstairs; look for 2422." He nodded and went dashing up the stairs, just as his mother and sister had.</p><p>He came to the door, holding his breath as he approached. He knocked on it slowly and gently, then heard a frantic rush of steps. It'd take a moment, but behind the door...</p><p>"Oh. My. Gosh." Her eyes grew wider and wider with every word, out of breath by the end of it. "BG!!! You're home!!" She jumped into a hug with her brother, crying with tears of joy. "You're home, you're home, you're home!! I have never been so happy to see you - I was so worried when I saw the headline saying that you'd disappeared - oh BG, I never thought I'd see you again!!"</p><p>"I can't tell you how awful I felt when I left for the army, Copic. That wasn't the right thing to do." He was crying too, but there was no cracking in their voices. "I never should've gone. I should've stayed here with you. I'm so sorry -"</p><p>"There's no reason for me to accept your sorry, BG. Just you being home has already made me the happiest octoling in the world." She pulled him into the apartment, closing it behind him. "This... this is where I'm staying."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And this is where I've been ever since!" Copic, by now, had filled her brother in on everything that had happened since he'd left. "I, um, also discovered something. I said I wouldn't open it until I saw you again." She left the living space for a moment and entered into her newfound room. "Someone entered while I was sleeping - the person who I mentioned was here before me, and hadn't dropped off her key yet - and left this behind. It's from Mother, apparently."</p><p>As she pulled the box out, BG's eyes went wide, seeing the scribbled-out side. "What?! Why would she try to reach out to us now?? She hasn't seen us in -"</p><p>"Six years, BG." She slipped the note off and read it aloud. "For Copic and BG, with love from your mother." She scoffed and sighed. "It feels like a lie, yet... all the same, we won't know until we open it."</p><p>"You took the words right out of my mouth, sis." He lifted a flap, his sister doing the same.</p><p>They opened the box to several dozen pictures, quite a few drawings, a measuring tape, and pretty much anything that was related to their young age. "Look how tiny we were, BG!" Copic's hands reached for a few photos that caught her eyes. The first one was of them wrapped up next to their mother, looking exactly the same besides her extra line off the edge of her eyes. "That's got to be from when we were born."</p><p>"Mmhm." He took the picture to analyze it himself. "Mother looks exhausted. But she looks proud with us there."</p><p>"Look at this one." She passed a photo to him, this one showing them in their octopus forms for the first time, although notably smaller than they were when grown. "This must've been when we did our shifting for the first time."</p><p>"We've had no reason to be in it all that much, so we should probably practice that at some point." He blinked at the picture and nodded. "We didn't have a lot of control of it when we were younger, though."</p><p>The next photo - and the last in Copic's hands - caught their attention the most. "She's..."</p><p>"She was pregnant while she was still in school, if this image says anything." Copic paused to think. "She had to have dropped out. There's nothing else that makes sense."</p><p>"She wasn't with the army, so she was definitely still in school." BG reached into the box to pull out another photo. "Oh, look at this one." She glanced over as he stared at it. "Looks like our first day of school... She's kneeling next to us. We were pretty tiny kids."</p><p>"Not like that's really changed much."</p><p>"Shut up, we're both average." He gave her a small grin and shuffled for more in the box. "Oh damn. Look at these drawings, Copic." He slipped out a few of them, studying one of a certain poorly-drawn octoling girl with a dark, mossy gaze. "That's you. Definitely." She studied the drawing herself and began to giggle. "It's unlabeled, so I don't know which one of us drew that, but it's nothing compared to the ones Mother drew of us."</p><p>He passed a drawing to her, and she  looked on in awe. The twin octolings were napping together, and even though neither of their eyes were open, it was clear which one was Copic and which one was BG. Copic had longer, slightly curled hair, and BG's was shorter, similar to his current mohawk. "Her pictures are so detailed."</p><p>"Look at this one." The drawing was of them running through the underground roads. BG was chasing after his sister, as evidenced by his shorter cut, and this time, his eyes had a stroke of color, alongside Copic's. Scrawled out below, in their mother's handwriting, was a small caption: <i>happy seventh birthday.</i></p><p>A third. The two were now standing side-by-side, BG significantly taller than Copic. She only reached up to his shoulder, but they appeared to be older, with her in armor and him in a sleeveless technology suit. Still, besides their hair and height, they looked exactly the same, only different in eye color. "When we were older. She drew all of this of us when we were younger."</p><p>Her twin nodded and stared back at the drawings. "She was great at it too, and it seems to have spread with you, Copic." She chuckled and smiled slowly. "She really did care for us, but what caused her to leave?"</p><p>Copic pulled the note out from earlier. "The note might explain that. It's quickly written, but stable enough to read."</p><p>
  <i>Copic &amp; BG,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>There is so much I'd like to say to you both.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The very first thing I have to say is that I'm sorry. Sorry I got so scared of you both. Sorry for leaving you when you were younger. Sorry for not being there. Sorry that I didn't stay with you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Neither of you know nor understand why I left. I got scared to death when I watched you all start to change, and I couldn't live with the fear that I had to watch you two look like your parents. I was scared that Copic was going to end up like me and BG would become something I later on realized he couldn't ever be. I just became so, so terrified, and infinitely more paranoid.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I didn't want Copic to end up like me, a single parent raising two kids. I'm so torn on that. I fell in love with the idea of motherhood to two octoling kids, but became shunned by society. I held out because seeing you both was life changing. As for BG, I didn't want him to be like his father. Your father was a bastard to me and I didn't like the thought that he had that abusive nature built in his blood. I later on realized that he was so sensitive that he'd never do such a thing. I was too far into your father's trap to realize that he was so awful for me.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I know you two probably hate me for what I did. I don't expect forgiveness from either of you and don't deserve it, even if you did offer it to me. I compiled this box with as much of your childhood as I could, because I wanted to see how much you'd grow, and you too, eventually. Keep what you like and toss away the rest, I don't have control of that. Whatever makes you both comfortable.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I'm so sorry, and I love you both,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Luna</i>
</p><p>After reading, the twins sat in silence. "She really did care. Even after she left. That means..." Copic glanced around the apartment for a second. "This was her space. This apartment was hers, and she was moving when I came. She was the one with the last key."</p><p>"Seems as thought 2422 has already had some odd moments," BG sighed, then broke his serious gaze. "She said to keep what we like, well, I'd like to keep her drawings. We can frame them to make it feel more like home. You pick the ones you want and take more if you'd like." He started to shuffle through the box, and she reached to grab a few pictures.</p><p>"Some of these are really, really nice." She smiled slowly. "I want a few of us." She sorted through the drawings, only taking her favorites. "What about the rest of it?"</p><p>"She left this here for us. I say we put it in a closet. In her memory." She nodded, and the two set to work on the box, framing a few pictures and drawings and putting the rest away. As they finished, they looked back at each other, then Copic leaned to hug her brother.</p><p>"I'm just glad you're home, BG. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you here." She pressed her chin into his shoulder, then murmured, "I was also gonna let you know... I'm working on getting us into Inkblot Academy."</p><p>"That's an art school, right?"</p><p>"Yup. We're pretty much set to go in for the next school year." She smiled, letting go of him. "I'm so glad you're home."</p><p>"Me too, Copic."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>The first day of school came at last, and the two octolings stood at the foot of Inkblot, fresh with a new look for both of them. Around them stood many different-colored hairstyles and clothes, and very few looked over at them. Their hairstyles were nothing less than unique; just as they had promised to themselves, they were both currently working on having the style they had as kids. "We're in the same class, right?"<p>"In every class but fifth period. You can do this, sis."</p><p>"You too, BG." The two entered side by side, heading to their first class. </p><p>"My name is BG." The icebreakers meant that they had to introduce each other, and the two knew they'd have to be used to looks at them. "To my left is my twin sister, Copic." A few gazes met theirs, but most weren't directly on them; the most notable of these were a cold, blue gaze, a dark-eyed stare, and a yellow-orange pair. "We're twins. Earlier this year, we escaped from the underground."</p><p>Copic nodded, and spoke quietly. "We started searching for Inkopolis when we were young and went to Octavio's big concert for our fourteenth birthday. That changed our lives forever." The few pairs of eyes that met their gazes and nodded, and later on, at lunch, the two perked up as they heard footsteps approaching.</p><p>"Hey there." The twins looked up at the approach of two inklings, one with a dark gaze and another with a yellow-orange gaze. "We saw you both earlier, in class." The latter came to sit, then encouraged the other inkling to sit with them. "My name's Callum." He reached a hand out to BG. "Just wanted to say hi, for now." He smiled as the blue octoling reached his hand up to shake it. "The little one next to me is Olive."</p><p>The shorter inkling smiled slowly and waved shyly. "You share a lot of classes with each other." The twin octolings glanced at each other, an unspoken thought passing between their gazes.</p><p>"Thanks for the welcoming," Copic replied quietly. "You're more than friends." The inklings nodded and seemed to relax. "Mmm... we'll see you around, I guess?"</p><p>"Yeah." The two hadn't stayed for long, leaving to go sit with some friends and continue their lunches.</p><p>"They didn't stick around very long, and they've been the only ones to talk to us out of class so far."</p><p>"We'll find people, Copic. Worse case scenario, we stick together, just as we always have." She nodded. "I do hope our experience is positive."</p><p>As the sun brightened the courtyard even more, the twins watched everything going on, too intrigued by the newfound society to engage themselves in socializing for now. They watch couples share physical affection, humiliation as an octoling reached to pull a piece of homework out of the trash, and newfound friendships sprouting. "We're in a world where all of this happens so quickly," Copic murmured, and BG nodded.</p><p>"This is the first day of the rest of our lives, Copic. What we do now is completely different from anything we've done before. Let's make our lives the best they can be, shall we?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and that finishes it!!</p><p>bg, copic, luna, quincy, and gene all belong to me!</p><p>olive belongs to @saxparasite on twitter!</p><p>callum belongs to @peachymomentos on twitter!</p><p>of the mentioned cephalopods in chapter fifteen, the orange octoling belongs to @saxparasite on twitter, the trio belongs to me, and the two inkling girls belong to @CosmicRayquaza and @skibiliboop on twitter! the other inkling pair is mentioned above c:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>